Addicted
by liz1988
Summary: Fortbildung in LA und Sara trinkt des öfteren etwas zu viel..GSR..Complete
1. Chapter 1

Autor: liz1988

Titel: Addicted

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. ich leih mir die Characktere nur aus und versuch sie möglichst unbeschädigt zurückzugeben ;)

* * *

G: "Sara, könnte ich dich mal kurz sprechen?" 

Grissom stand im Türrahmen zum Aufenthaltsraum, in dem Sara, Nick und Greg am Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten.

S: "Klar. Entschuldigt mich kurz Jungs."

Sie stand auf und folgte Grissom in sein Büro. Er setze sich wie immer hinter seinen Schreibtisch doch sie blieb stehen und sah ihn nun fragend an.  
Grissom machte keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen, sein Blick fixierte Sara, wie sie sich an der Stuhllehne des Stuhles gegenüber seinem abstütze.

S: "Was?" ihr Tonfall wirkte genervt, sie sah müde aus.

G: "Du weißt doch dass nächste Woche in LA die Fortbildung stattfindet."

S: "Ja, ich kann mich dunkel erinnern."

G: "Ich wollte nur... also wegen letzter Nacht."

S: "Ja, ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt."

G: "Trinkst du öfters etwas zuviel?"

S: "Nein, war 'ne Ausnahme. Grissom, du bist mein Chef und nicht mein Therapeut. Ich hab mich doch schon entschuldigt."

G: "Du hattest Rufbereitschaft."

S: "Suspendier mich, wenn du willst. Wolltest du nicht noch was wegen der Fortbildung sagen?"

G: "Du kannst nicht angetrunken an einem Tatort auftauchen!"

S: "Also bin ich suspendiert? Wie lang?"

G: "Nein, bist du nicht. ich mach mir sorgen um dich."

S: "Was ist mit der Fortbildung?" sie wirkte genervt.

G: "Ich wollte nur klarstellen, dass so etwas nicht nochmal vorkommen darf und dass du in LA bitte etwas besser auf dich aufpasst- und darauf was du trinkst."

S: "Klar. Ich sagte doch es war eine Ausnahme."

Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. Grissom nahm ab, nach einem kurzen Gespräch stand er auf, zog sich seine CSI-Weste, die hinter seinem Stuhl hing an.

G: "Wir haben einen Fall. kommst du?"

S: "Ich muss gleich das Ergebnis meines Falles von Greg holen."

Grissom warf ihr einen Blick zu, sodass sie schnell hinzufügte: "Aber das kann ja warten."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Am Tatort wartete schon Brass auf sie und 2 Streifenwagen standen vor dem Haus.

Brass kam ihnen entgegen und erzählte ihnen während sie ins Haus gingen schon mal die bisher bekannten Fakten.

B: "20 Jahre, weiblich. Die Vordertür wurde aufgebrochen, das Haus verwüstet Er hat wohl was Bestimmtes gesucht und sie hat ihn überrascht. Hier ist sie."

Sie waren im inneren des Hauses, wo eine junge blonde Frau mit dem Gesicht zum Boden auf einem weißen Teppich lag. Um sie herum war der Teppich rotgefärbt von ihrem Blut.

Sara fotografierte sie, bevor Grissom sie vorsichtig umdrehte.

G: "Schussverletzung im rechten Brustkorb.", er zeigte mit zwei Fingern auf das Einschussloch.

S: "Keine Austrittswunde. Die Kugel müsste noch in ihr stecken."

Grissom holte eine Pinzette aus seinem silbernen Koffer und hob damit ein Haar von ihrer Bluse auf, dass er anschließend in eine kleine braune Papiehrtüte steckte und beschriftete.

G: "Ich denke ihr könnt sie dann mitnehmen", sagte er zu zwei Polizisten die sie sofort auf eine Trage luden und nach draußen trugen. Brass folgte ihnen und nickte Grissom und Sara zum Abschied kurz zu.

S: "Ich fang im Schlafzimmer an."

G: "Dann nehm ich zuerst das Wohnzimmer."

Sara machte sich auf den weg zum Schlafzimmer. Die Tür stand offen und man konnte es vom Wohnzimmer aus sehen, so musste sie nicht danach suchen. Es war ein mittelgroßes Zimmer, mit einem großen Bett gegenüber der Tür. Sie begann den Schrank zu durchsuchen, als sie nichts Auffälliges finden konnte machte sie sich an die Schubladen der Kommode, wozu sie sich hinknien musste, da die unterste Schublade nur knapp über dem Boden lag. Darin fand sie persönlich Unterlagen. Was hatten die im Schlafzimmer zu suchen? Sie machte ein Foto und begann anschließen alles zu durchsuchen. Rechnungen, Anträge und Bankunterlagen.

S: "Grissom, du glaubst nicht was manche Leute in ihrem Schlafzimmer aufbewahren..."

G: "Oh, ich bin einiges gewöhnt."

Er kam interessiert ins Schlafzimmer und sah wirklich überrascht aus.

G: "Ich muss zugeben, dass ist mir neu. Die meisten Leute haben dafür doch eine Schreibtisch, oder?"

Sara stand auf um sich den weiter obenliegenden Schubladen zu widmen, als ihr plötzlich schwindelig wurde und sie das Gefühl hatte ihre Beine würden sie nicht mehr länger tragen. Es fühlte sich an als zitterten sie unter der Last ihres eigene Gewichtes. Grissom verschwamm vor ihren Augen und langsam wurde es dunkel.

G: "Sara! Komm schon. Wach auf!"

Sie spürte seine Hand an ihrer Wange und die andere auf ihrer Hand. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.

G: "Hey, alles ok? Was war denn das?"

Sara schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und zuckte mit den Achseln während sie versuchte aufzustehen, doch Grissom drückte sie sanft wieder zurück auf den Boden.

G: "Bleib noch kurz liegen."

S: "Es geht schon wieder! Lass mich bitte los, ich steh jetzt auf!" langsam nahm er seine Hände von ihren Schultern, an denen er sie am aufstehen hinderte. Sie stand langsam auf und setze sich auf die Bettkante. Grissom kniete sich vor sie und sah sie besorgt an.

G: "Ich fahr dich nach Hause. st dir das schon mal passiert?"

S: "Nein, aber ich hab Heute wenig gegessen, halb so schlimm. Ich kann weitermachen."

G: "Nein. Ich fahre dich."

Ohne ihm zu widersprechen stand sie langsam auf. Grissom zog sie leicht an ihren unterarmen nach oben, um sie, sollte wie wieder zusammenbrechen zu stützen. Als sie stand zog sie ihre Arme aus seinem Griff, nahm sich wortlos ihren Koffer und verließ das Haus um zu seinem Wagen zu gehen, indem sie auch hergefahren waren. Auf der Fahrt redeten sie nicht. Sara starrte aus dem Seitenfenster und er war mit dem Verkehr beschäftigt.

Vor ihrer Wohnung hielt er an und wollte schon selber aussteigen um sie hoch zu bringen, da zog sie ihn an seiner Hand wieder ins Auto.

S: "Danke. ich schaff's alleine hoch."

G: "Ruf mich an falls irgendwas sein sollte. Sag mir dann bescheid, ob du morgen wieder kommst."

Sara nickte kurz und stieg dann aus dem Auto um in ihr Appartement zu gehen. Seine Augen folgten ihr wie sie in einen Appartementkomplex lief und hinter einer der Türen verschwand.

Er blieb noch kurz im Auto sitzen und fokussierte die Tür. Was sich wohl dahinter jetzt abspielen würde? Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie sich nicht hinlegen würde.

* * *

so, ihr wisst ich steh auf eure reviews! 

der Knopf war mehrere Tage auf liebes-entzug ;) drückt ihn doch mal und macht ihn und mich glücklich-fg-

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

sunny: hast aber glück gehabt, dass ich heut nacht ed müde war und ne kleine nachtschicht eingelegt hab-g- ich würde mal ganz spontan sagen Sara gehts nich so gut..die große, unlösbare frage is nur; warum? ;) dann hoff ich ma dass dir des schnell genug war mim weiter schreiben-g-

* * *

Drei Tage später waren alle pünktlich um 15.30 Uhr am Flughafen um nach LA

zu fliegen. Greg sah gerade Cath verwundert an, als er sah was sie alles an Gepäck dabei hatte: 2 riesige Koffer und eine Handtasche die anscheinend auch bis zum Rand voll war.

Greg: "Cath, wir werden nicht umziehen!"

C: "Das ist mir schon klar Greg, aber da wir noch nicht genau wissen wie

lange der Spaß dauert hab ich vorgesorgt."

Greg: "Alles klar. Hey, Sara. Hast du auch schon Vorgesorgt, falls wir in La die nächsten Monate überleben müssen?" sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Gepäck: Ein kleiner schwarzer Koffer.

Greg: "Sara, heirate mich!"

S: "Klar, Greg. Wann können wir in den Flieger?"

In dem Moment kam Grissom von der Auskunft wieder.

G: "Wir können, schon mal losgehen, in 5 Minuten können wir rein."

Sara ging mit Nick den anderen voraus, während Greg, Cath, Warrick und Grissom ihnen folgten.

C: "Wie weit ist eigentlich euer Fall?"

G: "Abgeschlossen, der Ex-Freund hat uns seine DNS hintergelassen und die Tatwaffe in seinem Auto versteckt, die Ballistische Beweise haben ihn überführt. Wir werden aber wahrscheinlich nie erfahren was er dort gesucht hat, oder warum er sie erschossen hat."

C: "Er nimmt sein Geheimnis mit ins Gefängnis."

G: "Sieht fast so aus."

Greg: "Hey Grissom, ich wollte mich nochmal bei dir bedanken, dass ich mit kann. Mein Vetter ist bei der Polizei und muss andauernd auf solche Fortbildungen und er hat erzählt dass es dort einfach irre spannend ist und-"

G: "Greg, Bitte. Zeig der Frau deine Bordkarte."

Greg hielt sie der Stewardess hin und ging ins Flugzeug. Die anderen folgten ihm. Sara und Nick saßen schon auf ihren Plätzen und unterhielten sich. Der Steward im Flugzeug zeigte ihnen ihre Plätze: Greg saß neben Sara und Nick während Grissom, Cath und Warrick zwei Reihen hinter ihnen saßen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Während dem Flug unterhielten sich Nick und Greg über LA, beide waren schon dort gewesen und durch sämtliche Bars gezogen, während Sara nur geschäftlich schon dort war und sich von den Jungs anhörne musste, wo sie überall unbedingt noch hin musste.

N: "Nein, also die ist echt gut. Sara, da gehen wir hin. Da musst du

einfach mal gewesen sein!"

Greg: "Ja, die ist echt der Hammer!"

S: "Solang dort keine Stripperinnen auf den Tischen tanzen komm ich mit."

Greg und Nick sahen sich kurz an und entschieden dann ohne Worte ihr nicht

von der Samstag-Nacht-Strip-Party in der Bar zu erzählen, schließlich war Montag und sie bezweifelten, dass sie am Samstag noch hier sein würde.

Greg: "Nein, natürlich nicht."

Zwei Reihen hinter ihnen diskutierten Grissom und Catherine währenddessen

über einen von Cath's Fällen. Während Warrick genervt den Gang entlang blickte und sofort als dass "Bitte Anschnallen" Lichtchen aufhörte zu blinken zu den Drei nach vorne ging.

W: "Will nicht einer von euch sich weiterbilden und etwas über Cath's Fall wissen? Greg, da kannst du noch was lernen."

Greg: "Nein, danke. Ich will doch nicht mittags um 4 Uhr schon kurz vorm

einschlafen sein. Wir haben heute Abend noch was vor."

W: "Nick, du könntest ihnen bestimmt weiterhelfen, komm schon Kumpel. Das da hinten hat keiner länger als 10 Minuten verdient."

N: "Tut mir leid. Freundschaft hat auch Grenzen. Aber frag Sara, die könnte etwas schlaf vertragen. Sie sieht müde aus."

Dafür erntete er sich einen kurzen hieb mit dem Ellbogen von Sara.

S: "Ich sitz direkt neben dir!"

W: "Sara? Ach komm schon. Bitte. Ich schulde dir dann auch einen Gefallen."

Sara die sowieso genug von der Diskussion der Jungs hatte willigte ein.

Sie stand auf und Warrick setze sich auf ihren Platz zwischen Nick und Greg.

W: "Danke. Dafür hast du dir sogar mehr als nur einen Gefallen verdient."

S: "Vergiss das aber nicht. Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?"

W: "Ich bin dir ewig dankbar."

Sara nickte und ging noch leicht lächelnd zu Warrick's ursprünglichem Platz.

Sie setze sich neben Cath auf den äußeren Sitz.

S: "Hey Leute, lasst euch nicht stören. Warrick wollte mit den Jungs über

die tollen Bars von La reden."

Ohne sich ihren erstaunten Blicken über ihr plötzliches auftauchen zu widmen, setze Sara sich die Kopfhörer auf und schloss die Augen.

Catherine und Grissom konnte die Musik leise hören. Sara hatte die Kopfhörer ziemlich laut gestellt.

C: "So kann man sich die Ohren auch kaputt machen."

Grissom wandte seinen Blick nicht von Sara, als er Cath antwortete:

"Nur wenn man das öfters macht. Laute Musik."

Das ganze artete in eine angeregte Diskussion über Hörschäden und deren Ursachen aus. Als sie am Flughafen La standen und ihr Greg erzählte, dass sogar er zwei Reihen weiter vorne noch was davon gehört hatten. Sara war froh, dass sie ihre Musik in weiser Voraussicht viel zu laut eingestellt hatte.

Sie nahmen sich zwei Taxen die sie an den Rand der Stadt brachten, wo ihr Hotel lag. Diesmal setze sich Sara zu Nick, Greg und Warrick ins Taxi neben den Fahrer.

S: "Ohne Hörschutz würde ich das nicht überleben."

Greg: "Du hast bis jetzt ja tapfer durchgehalten. Apropos, wann würde dir unsere Hochzeit den passen? Ich brauch noch etwas Zeit um mir einen Ring zu besorgen."

S: "Ich hätte die ganze nächste Woche zeit. Ich will aber keinen aus einem

Kaugummi Automaten."

Greg: "Das erfordert natürlich etwas mehr Vorbereitungszeit als erwartet. Ich sag dir bescheid, wenn alles geregelt ist."

Nick und Warrick sahen sie erstaunt an.

N: "Ihr meint das doch nicht ernst!"

Greg und Sara grinsten sich nur an und trafen eine stille Übereinkunft.

Greg: "Doch, nicht wahr, schatz?"

S: "Sicher, Darling."

Kurz schwiegen alle, bevor Sara und Greg in lachen ausbrachen und Nick und

Warrick erleichtert auch lachten.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im Hotel angekommen, warteten Griss und Cath bereits auf die vier, die noch

an einer Ampel aufgehalten worden waren.

Die Rezeptzionistin reichte ihnen ihre Schlüsselkarten. sie hatten drei Doppelzimmer. Sie fuhren alle mit dem Aufzug in den 5. Stock, wo bereits ihre Koffer vor den Zimmern standen.

Grissom und Cath waren immer noch in eine ihrer endlos scheinenden Diskussionen vertrieft, was sofort bei den restlichen CSIs dazu führte dass sie versuchten ein Zimmer zusammen mit jemandem zu belegen, der nicht Grissom oder Catherine hieß und nicht über die langweiligsten Themen der Welt stunden lang reden konnte.

Doch bevor sie zu einem Beschluss gekommen waren bei dem niemand Einwände hatte, waren Griss und Cath auch schon bei ihnen.

G: "Gut. also Cath, Sara ihr nehmt ein Zimmer zusammen und einer von euch kommt mit mir."

Warrick und Nick hatten schnell genug nach einer der Karten gegriffen, die Grissom in seiner Hand hielt um sie ihnen zu geben.

Greg sah nur etwas missmutig auf die letzte Karte in Grissom's Hand.

Greg: "Ich denke damit wäre dann auch klar wo ich heute Nacht schlafen werde."

Er nahm seinen Koffer und folgte Grissom, der bereits aufgeschlossen hatte und in seinem Zimmer verschwunden war.

In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ein Bett, einige Meter weiter stand ein zweites, beide waren überraschend groß, denn das Zimmer wirkte von außen recht klein.

An der Wand gegenüber standen zwei Kommoden, die wohl für die Kleider gedacht waren und dazwischen war eine Tür. Greg öffnete sie skeptisch.

Das Bad war ebenfalls größer als erwartet. Eine Dusche mit Glasschutz und sogar eine Badewanne standen darin.

G: "Greg, gehst du bitte kurz bei den anderen vorbei und sagst ihn dass wir uns morgen um neun in der Lobby treffen. Bis dahin können alle machen was sie wollen.

Greg schien erleichtert, nicht mit seinem Boss allein in einem Hotelzimmer eingesperrt zu sein. Er schmiss seinen Koffer auf das erste Bett und ging mit einem: "Klar, Boss" hinaus.

* * *

2tes chappi abgeschlossen-g- 

für reviews bidde den lila knopf unten links drücken-mit händen drauf zeig und im stewardessen tonfall red-


	3. Chapter 3

sunny: gug, hier is es scho..irgendwie sin ernstere stories scho schwerer-mir langsam auffällt-...ok, also bitte vergiss diese idee mim entzug wieder ja?-bettel- ich meine ja nur ich könnte auf dumme ideen kommen wenn du des durchziehsch ;) ok, also hier is des -am anfang etwas langweilige- chappi..

carrie: hey, nich deprimiert sein!ich weiß nich wie ich dir anders helfen könnte als schnell weiterzuschreiben-g- auf dein umfeld hab ich vermutlich keinen einluss ;) hier hab ich ja scho des nächste für euch..danke das du so schön nett zu meim knöpfchen warst-g-

* * *

Sara hatte sich auf ihr Bett fallen lassen und die Augen geschlossen. 

C: "Alles klar bei dir?"

S: "Klar."

C: "Grissom hatte und nur gesagt dir wäre es letzen Freitag nicht gut gegangen. Was war denn?"

S: "Nichts wichtiges, mir war einfach ein bisschen schlecht."

Zu ihrer Rettung klopfte es gerade an der Tür und sie hechtete vom Bett zur Tür um sie zu öffnen.

Greg: "Ich soll euch von Grissom sagen wir treffen uns morgen in der Lobby um 9 Uhr, bis dahin haben wir frei. Sara, gehen wir heute in die Bar? Cath, willst du mit?"

S: "Hast du Nick schon gefragt?"

Greg: "Klar, wir gehen heut auf jeden fall dorthin."

C: "Also ich würde gern mitkommen."

Greg schaute sie Freude strahlend an und wandte sich dann hoffnungsvoll an Sara.

Greg: "Und du?"

S: "Tut mir leid, Greg. Ich bin viel zu müde. Ich werd früh ins Bett gehen."

Greg: "Schade. Aber morgen kommst du mit, ja?"

S: "Ich verspreche es dir, schatz." sie lächelte ihn müde an.

Cath sah verwundert zu Sara und dann zu Greg.

Greg: "Gut, Cath. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde unten."

C: "Gut. bis dann."

Greg verließ das Zimmer wieder und Sara öffnete ihren Koffer und räumt ihre Klamotten in die Kommode.

C: "Schatz?"

S: "Ja. Nur ein Spaß."

C: "Ah ja. Ich geh mal kurz zu Warrick und Nick. Bleibst du hier?"

S: "Ich denk schon. Ich muss noch zu ende auspacken."

C: "Ok, bis nachher dann."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Sara ausgepackt hatte legte sie sich auf ihr Bett und starrte an die Decke.

Als sie fast schon eingeschlafen war, klopfte es abermals an der Tür.

Es war Greg, der etwas unschlüssig vor der Tür stehen blieb.

S: "Willst du nicht reinkommen?"

Greg: "Stör ich?"

S: "Nein, ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen."

Greg: "Gut. Ich wollte nur...ich hab nichts anderes zu tun, und Grissom is nicht sehr gesprächig."

S: "Jetzt mach dir Tür endlich zu und komm rein."

Sie zerrte ihn an der Hand auf ihr Bett, wo er sich hinsetze.

Sara legte sich wieder hin und sah erneut an die Decke.

Greg: "Was interessantes da oben?"

S: "Nicht wirklich."

Greg: "Lass mal sehen." er legte sich neben sie der Länge nach auf ihr bett und sah ebenfalls an die Decke.

Greg: "Stimmt. Aber das ist hundert mal besser als da drüben bei dem zu sein."

Sara grinste kurz. sie lagen stumm nebeneinander und sahen sich die Decke an.

Greg: "Und du willst bestimmt heute Abend nicht mit?"

S: "Nein, ich werd mich später mal etwas im Hotel umsehen und danach früh schlafen gehen. Wie schon gesagt, morgen komm ich mit."

Greg: "Schade. Soll ich auch da bleiben, wir könnten alle erst morgen gehen."

s: "Nein, ist schon gut. Ich komm schon allein zurecht."

Cath kam eine halbe Stunde später wieder und schmiss Greg raus, um sich in ruhe umziehen zu können. Sara blieb liegen, gedankenverloren sah sie weiter an die weiße, triste decke.

Catherine schaute immer mal wieder zu ihr rüber. Sie schien sich Sorgen zu machen.

C: "Wir gehen dann jetzt, wenn du nachkommen möchtest, ich hab dir die Adresse aufgeschrieben."

S: "Danke. Viel Spaß."

Cath drehte sich noch kurz um, verließ dann aber das Zimmer. Wenige Sekunden später konnte Sara vertraute stimmen auf dem Flur sich langsam Richtung Fahrstuhl entfernen hören.

Nach einigen Minuten stand sie auf und sah aus dem Fenster. Es wurde langsam dunkel und die Lichter der Stadt erhellten den Himmel. Sie öffnete das Fenster um etwas frische Luft in das Zimmer zu lassen und ging ins Bad um zu duschen.

Als sie wieder aus der Dusche kam machte sie das Fenster zu und nachdem sie die Haare gefönt hatte ging sie zum Aufzug und fuhr nach unten. Dort befand sich eine Bar und ein Billard Salon.

Sie setze sich an die Bar und bestellte sich einen Martini.

Sie achtete nicht darauf wie viel sie trank, sie merkte nur wie sie langsam der Alkohol durchströmte und wie sie sich langsam immer besser fühlte.

Es könnte alles so einfach sein, sie müsste nur von ihm loskommen.  
In San Francisco könnte sie bestimmt wieder anfangen zu arbeiten. Doch selbst wenn sie hier blieb trennte sie genug von ihm.  
Doch durch die Entfernung, und wenn sie ihn nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen müsste, hoffte sie würden sich auch ihre Gefühle für ihn etwas besser unter Kontrolle bekommen lassen.

Plötzlich spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Sie drehte sich erschrocken um und sah direkt in Grissoms Augen. Sein Blick durchbohrte sie. Selbst wenn er nicht das Glas auf der Theke sehen würde, dieser Blick- er hätte es gewusst.

S: "Grissom. Bist du nicht mit den anderen weg?"

G: "Ich bin hier, wie du siehst."

S: "Was gibt's?"

G: "Willst du dich nicht lieber hinlegen? Du siehst fertig aus."

S: "Charmant wie immer. Ich bin erwachsen und ich weiß selber wann ich schlafen sollte und wann nicht."

G: "Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und mit mir nach oben kommen?"

S: "Ich mit dir? Wow, ich wusste nicht das einer der schnellen Sorte bist."

G: "Sara, bitte komm mit."

S: "Nein. ich bleibe noch hier und lege keinen Wert auf deine Gesellschaft!"

Er sah sie eindringlich an und für einen Moment dachte sie er könne ihre  
Wut, ihren schmerz sehen. sie drehte sich wieder um und trank noch einen Schluck.  
Grissom ging langsam wieder nach draußen und ließ sie allein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er ging in seinem Zimmer unruhig auf und ab, legte sich ins Bett und stand Sekunden später wieder auf.

Was für Probleme musste sie nur haben um so verletzt zu sein? Er dachte einige Zeit über sie nach, als er von einem dumpfen Geräusch direkt vor seiner Tür aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde, er öffnete die Tür um zu sehen was das Geräusch verursacht hatte.

Sara lehnte gegen ihre Tür und fummelte mit der Karte am Scanner rum.

S: "Du scheiß teil!"

Er kam raus und nahm ihr die Karte aus der Hand.

G: "Hey, komm her ich mach das."

Er zog die Karte ruhig durch den Scanner und die Tür öffnete sich.

Sara ging hinein und zerrte ihm die Karte wieder aus der Hand. Sie schmiss sich mitsamt ihrer Kleider auf ihr Bett und schloss die Augen.

G: "Sara?"

S: "hm?" sie nuschelte in die Bettdecke.

G: "Sieh mich an."

S: "Lass mich in Ruhe."

G: "Sara, wir...-" er schloss die Tür hinter sich und setze sich neben sie

auf ihr Bett. "Willst du darüber reden?"

Sie sah auf und starrte ihn an.

S: "Du willst freiwillig reden?"

G: "Ich will wissen was dein Problem ist."

S: "Ist das nicht eindeutig? Ich bin betrunken!" fuhr sie ihn an.

G: "Sara, du weist was ich meine."

S: "Zur Abwechslung will ich mal nicht mit dir reden."

G: "Ich bleib hier bis du mir sagst wo dein Problem liegt!"

S: "Machs dir bequem."

G: "Du willst wohl einfach nicht einsehen, das es Menschen gibt, denen du

wichtig bist!"

S: "Nicht wichtig genug."

G: "Wovon redest du?"

S: "Nichts. Hau endlich ab, ich will schlafen!" sie fügte mit zitternder stimme hinzu: "Geh...bitte!"

Er sah sie kurz unentschlossen an, bevor er aufstand und das Zimmer verlies.

* * *

aus "gewissen gründen"(-auf sunny deute-) war ich etwas im stress-also keine zeit um nomal durchzulesen-fehler schenk ich euch.. 

vergesst die reviews nich.. -mich immer ganz doll drüber freu-


	4. Chapter 4

sunny: was mach ich nur falsch?niemand nimmt meine drohungen ernst-grübel-aber ich werd mir einfach n paar tricks von dir abschauen-hehe- grissom regt dich auf?des heißt ja das ich ihn etwas realistisch getroffen hab-g-ich versprech dir au irgendwann wird er nemme abhauen(ja, irgendwann muss die story zu ende gehn) aber dialoge zwische griss und sara schreiben macht rießig spaß, also musst eventuell dadrauf no n bissle warten ;)

carrie: dankeschön -freu- hier geht's weiter..hoffentlich geht's dir bald besser-wünsch- vielleicht hilft des hier ja n mini bissle dein psychisch angeknacksten zustand durch deine fiese umwelt(sorry, soll sich nich böse anhören-g-) wieder herzustellen..

loose:-anstrahl- du ließt sie ja doch -freu- du stehts au gewissermaßen auf sara'a alk.problem?ich mein ich bin ja scho schlimm weil ich es interessant find wie menschen mit problemen umgehn(ich find grissoms taktik gar ed so schlecht-aber er könnt doch für sar' ne ausnahme machen..) menschen, leid und gewalt..-und ich mag's du au?-überrascht bin-ich dacht immer des wär n kleiner schaden von mir ;)

sarasidle: hey, dankö!ich glaub ich hab hier n neuen rekord an reviews-hüpf- also hier geht's dann ma weiter..

* * *

Am nächsten Tag als Sara in die Lobby kam, war es zehn vor neun und nur Grissom und Greg standen schon da und warteten auf den Rest.

Greg wirkte ziemlich müde und schlapp, er legte seinen arm um Sara als sie in seine Reichweite kam und stütze sich auf sie.

Greg: "Und wie war deine Nacht?"

S: "Nicht so anstrengend wie deine nehme ich an."

Greg war zu erschöpft um etwas zu erwidern, er beschäftigte sich mit Sara's

Pullover.

Greg: "Hey, das ist doch meiner?"

Grissom sah die beiden musternd an. Greg, der seinen arm um Sara gelegt hatte und seinen Pullover gerade anschaute und Sara die ebenfalls an sich herunter sah.

S: "Oh ja, den hast du bei mir vergessen und ich dachte ich könnte ihn

dir zurückgeben, aber heut morgen hab ich ihn einfach angezogen. Tut mir leid, du kriegst ihn wieder."

Greg: "Behalt ihn, ist mir eh zu klein, der steht dir besser."

S: "Danke."

Als nach einigen Minuten schließlich alle da waren fuhren sie zusammen zur

Fortbildung, die in der Stadt abgehalten wurde.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie alle um kurz nach 16 Uhr fertig waren machten sich Greg und Nick, die plötzlich wieder erstaunlich fit wirkten schon an die Planung des heutigen Abends.

Greg: "Also heute schlag ich vor, gehen wir ins Blue Rose."

N: "Einverstanden, das ist echt gut. Sara heute kommst du mit?"

S: "Klar, hab ich doch gestern gesagt. Cath kommst du auch nochmal mit?"

C: "Nein danke, Leute. Ich bin erledigt. Ich will in mein Bett."

W: "Das gilt für mich auch. Dauerparty ist einfach nicht mein Ding."

S: "Was, nur Nick, Greg und ich?"

Greg: "Sieht fast so aus, es sei denn unser Boss hier will auch noch mit!"

G: "Nein, danke. Ich hab noch was vor."

N: "Ok, also wir fahren dann mal zurück ins Hotel und könnten ja dann bevor wir losziehen noch kurz was essen gehen."

S: "Hört sich gut an. zum Italiener?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zwei stunden später saßen die drei an einem kleinen Tisch in einem italienischen Restaurant.

Sara studierte die Karte misstrauisch, bevor sie sie zuklappte und vor sich auf den Tisch fallen lies.

S: "Ich nehm' ne Pizza."

Greg und Nick grinsten sie an. Und schlossen ebenfalls ihre Karten.

N: "Ich hatte schon Angst ich müsste irgendeinen Nummer bestellen ohne zu

wissen was ich mir überhaupt aufhalse.

Greg: "Gleichfalls. ich versteh hier kein Wort, aber irgendwo stand noch was von Spaghetti."

S: "Wow, dann hast du mehr verstanden als ich, wollt ihr auch beide Pizza?"

Greg: "Ja, nehmen wir doch zusammen eine große."

N: "Gut. und zum trinken... einen Wein?"

Sara und Nick nickten und Nick bestellte bei der Kellnerin, wobei Greg und Nick es nicht unterlassen konnten ihr in ihr weit ausgeschnittenes Top zu sehen, eine Pizza.

S: "Hey Jungs, vergesst mich nicht. Greg, ich hätte nicht von dir gedacht dass du während wir verlobt sind schon andere Frauen hinterschaust.", sie versuchte eine beleidigte Miene auszusetzen.

Greg rutschte mit seinem Stuhl näher an sie heran und legte seinen Arm um sie.

Greg: "Keine Panik, Darling. Ich werde mich in Zukunft zurück halten."

Die beiden hätten sich noch kontrollieren können, währe aus Nick's Richtung

nicht ein lautes lachen gekommen.

Greg. "Was ist daran so lustig?"

N: "Wenn ich euch nicht kenne würde, würde ich euch das hier echt abkaufen."

Greg: "Das ist ja auch Sinn und Zweck. Pass auf."

Greg stand auf, nahm Sara an der Hand und zog sie mit sich zu einer der

Bedienungen.

Nick konnte nur sehen wie Greg der Bedienung etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, und wie diese darauf glücklich strahlte und zurück flüsterte.

Dann gab Greg Sara noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Backe, bevor die beiden

wieder zu dem Tisch zurückkehrten.

Bevor Nick Fragen konnte was die beiden da veranstaltet hatten, kam schon der Geschäftsführer und gratulierte den beiden zu ihrer Verlobung.

Als Nick die beiden verwundert ansah, warf Sara ihm einen kurzen Blick zu,

der ihn am laut loslachen hinderte.

"Und wann soll die Hochzeit stattfinden?"

Greg: "Oh, nächste Woche in Vegas. Wir wollen dort auch unsere Flitterwochen verbringen, nicht wahr süße?"

S: "Genau richtig, Darling. Wissen sie, wir kommen eigentlich aus Florida,

aber wir wollten zuerst unbedingt noch nach LA, bevor wir nach Vegas fahren. Die Stadt ist ja so faszinierend."

"Oh ja, das ist sie zweifellos. Wissen sie was, das essen geht

aufs Haus. Wir wünschen ihnen alles Gute für die Zukunft und eine schöne

Hochzeit."

S: "Vielen dank. Falls wir nochmal in der Stadt sind kommen wir wieder

vorbei. Das essen schmeckt vorzüglich!"

"Nichts zu danken, lassen sie es sich schmecken."

Als der Geschäftsführer wieder in der Küche verschwunden war fragte Nick Greg:

"Was hast du ihr denn erzählt?"

Greg: "Ich hab ganz zufällig ausgeplappert, dass ich Sara letzte Woche um

ihre Hand gebeten hab und das ich ja soooo glücklich bin, dass sie ja gesagt hat. vorzüglich? Seit wann redest du denn so geschwollen?", wandte er sich an Sara.

S: "Seit wir uns in Restaurants als frisch verlobte ausgeben und uns

so unser Essen erschnorren."

Greg: "Das war doch nur um Nick zu zeigen, dass uns das jeder locker abnehmen würde. War doch lustig."

S: "Ich geb zu, es hatte was.", grinste sie ihn an.

Als sie fertig gegessen hatten und vor dem Restaurant standen fragte Sara die beiden: "Und wie kommen wir jetzt in diese Bar?"

N: "Am besten nehmen wir uns ein Taxi, ich bin mir nicht sicher wie lang man zu Fuß braucht."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Währenddessen lief Grissom gerade Warrick und Cath im Aufzug des Hotels über den Weg.

G: "Ich dachte ihr wolltet ins Bett?"

C: "Ja, aber zuerst waren wir noch eine Runde Billard spielen, Warrick hat mich ziemlich fertig gemacht. Wer konnte denn ahnen das er so gut ist?"

W: "Man sollte mich nicht unterschätzen."

C: "Das hab ich auch nicht, aber ich habe mich überschätzt. Wo warst du

eigentlich?"

G: "Etwas außerhalb der Stadt steht eine Achterbahn..."

C: "Da musste sich wohl jemand abreagieren. So schlimm?"

G: "Nein. Einfach nur ein Paar runden fahren, das hatte nichts mir abreagieren zu tun."

W: "Ich will ja nicht stören, aber wir sind da.", unterbrach Warrick sie.

Die Türen des Aufzug waren offen und die digitale Anzeige über den Knöpfen

mit den Etagen zeigte die rot leuchtende Fünf.

Schweigend stiegen sie aus.

Warrick und Cath gingen gemeinsam in Cath's Zimmer, während Grissom in

seinem verschwand.

W: "Wieso denkst du er musste sich abreagieren?" wollte Warrick wissen

C: "Er wirkt schon ein paar Tage ziemlich angespannt."

W: "Ist mir nicht aufgefallen. Aber ich hab schon vor einer weile aufgegeben, es kann ja sein das jemand ihn versteht, aber ich bin es 100 pro nicht."

* * *

wow..so viele reviews.DANKE! 

könnt ihr des toppen?-herausforder- ;)


	5. Chapter 5

sunny: ich geb zu des freut mich echt-g-also wenn du meine glei hättest lesen können hättest ed so schnell weitergeschrieben?also mit greg als ehemann hätt man zumindest immer was zu lachen..-dir formular reich- hier einfach einschreiben und du gehörst offiziell zu den gewalt-süchtigen ;) ich bin scho am überlegen wen ich verprügle ;)

carrie: hey! ich hab's echt geschafft?du warst für wenige augenblicke glüklich?-freu- des versuch ich doch glei nomal..hehe, dann hab ich gestern also scho ne gute tat getan-fg-

loose: also ich denk ma grissom gefällt des ed so ganz-wirst ja sehen wie er die beiden heute "erwischt" ;) jetzt muss ich mich zusammenreißen-und du musst selber lesen..und um cath und warrick werd ich mich eventuell, ganz vielleicht au no n bissle kümmern..nick macht ja au ne "entdeckung" -mich zusammenn reiß und nix mehr sag-

sarasidle: nomal dankeschön-freu- wenns "gut weitergeht" bin ich happy-dankeee!

so, n bissle kürzer, aber besser als nichts..

* * *

Nick, Greg und Sara waren derweil im Blue Rose angekommen und hatten sich hingesetzt.

Der Raum war nicht gerade hell erleuchtet. Es war ziemlich dunkel, bis auf ein paar blaue Leuchtstoffröhren an den Wänden und an der Decke.

S: "Ich könnte nie raten wie die auf ihren Namen gekommen sind.", sagte sie sarkastisch.

N: "Tja, ein Geheimnis machen die daraus ja nicht gerade. Da heut niemand fahren muss können wir uns ja noch ein kleines bisschen was zu trinken genehmigen."

Greg: "Aber nicht, dass du dich nachher an meine willenlose verlobte ranschmeißt!"

N: "Oh, keine sorge, ich werd mich zurück halten."

S: "Darüber müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen. Ich vertrag eh mehr als ihr beide zusammen."

Greg: "War das eine Herausforderung?"

S: "Sieh es wie du willst, aber es sollte zumindest eine sein."

N: "Gut, ich schmeiß die erste runde."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nach ein paar Stunden (und etlichen Alkoholeinheiten zuviel) ließen sie sich ein Taxi rufen.

Auf der Fahrt zum Hotel planten Sara und Greg ihre Hochzeit während Nick Greg schon über die Pläne für seinen Junggesellen abschied aufklären wollte.

S: "Hey, ich will auch ne Junggesellinnen party", beschwerte sich Sara.

Greg: "Sar' Nick wird dir auch eine organisieren, nich' wahr Nicky?"

N: "Na klar doch! Ey, Leute wir sind da."

Sie brachten etwas länger als im nüchternen Zustand um auszusteigen und den Taxifahrer zu bezahlen.

Im Aufzug musste Sara ihre Schlüsselkarte raussuchen, um Greg sagen zu können, welchen Knopf er drücken musste.

In ihrer Etage angekommen öffnete Nick seine Tür, doch anstatt hineinzugehen, steckte er nur den Kopf hinein und schloss die Tür dann von außen wieder.

N: "Belegt."

Greg: "Was? Is' doch dein Zimmer?"

N: "Cath."

S: "Was?"

N: "Warrick und Cath sin' da drin!"

S: "Na dann hab ich noch ein Bettchen für dich frei. Komm einfach mit zu mir."

Greg: "Sar, du nimmst ihn mit und mich überlässt du Griss?"

S: "Wenn du versprichst dich zu beherrschen kannste auch mit."

Greg strahlte übers ganze Gesicht, als sie zu dritt in Saras Zimmer gingen.

Sara schmiss ihre Schuhe in eine Ecke und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen.

Greg und Nick brachten nicht einmal mehr das zustande. Nick schmiss sich in Cath's Bett und schlief sofort ein während Greg sich mitsamt Schuhen und Jeansjacke neben Sara legte.

Greg: "Ich darf doch-?" er hatte seinen arm um sie gelegt.

S: "Solang der da bleibt…"

Greg: "Klar schatz…"

Sara wollte ihm noch eine gute Nacht wünschen, doch das erforderte ihr zuviel Anstrengung. Sie merkte wie sie langsam einschlief und wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Es war ein schönes Gefühl sich fallen lassen zu können und sie konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass es ein noch schöneres Gefühl war nicht allein einzuschlafen… selbst wenn Greg derjenige war mit dem sie das Bett teilte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als sie aufwachte, lag sie neben Gregs Schulter und hatte ihren arm um ihn gelegt. Er schien noch zu schlafen, sie schloss die Augen wieder um noch ein bisschen weiterzuschlafen.

Sie währe fast wieder eingeschlafen, da klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür.

Sara versuchte es so gut wie nur möglich zu ignorieren, denn sie merkte wie Nick im Bett neben ihnen aufstand um die Tür zu öffnen. Mit geschlossenen Augen blieb sie bei Greg liegen.

G: "Wo bleibt ihr denn?" Grissom stürmte ins Zimmer und blieb wie erstarrt stehen und starrte Sara und Greg an, die als sie registriert hatten, dass es Grissoms Stimme war hochgeschreckt waren und ihn jetzt erschrocken anstarrten.

G: "Ich stör euch ja nur ungern, aber wir sind jetzt schon zu spät. Macht euch fertig, wir warten unten."

Sara und Greg standen schnell auf, Sara zog ihre Schuhe an und folgte Greg und Nick, die gerade noch die Aufzugtür aufhielten.

G: "War's lustig gestern?"

Sein Ton ließ erahnen dass er darauf keine ernsthafte Antwort erwartete.

Greg: "Tut uns leid, wir waren…"

G: "Oh, hab ich gesehen."

N: "Warrick und Cath haben mein Zimmer belegt."

G: "Und bei mir war auch kein Platz mehr?"

Greg: "Ich wollte niemanden wecken."

G: "Wir sind da." Sagte er tonlos und verließ den Fahrstuhl.

Greg: "Das war's dann auch schon wieder mit dem guten Eindruck. Ich denke nächstes Mal werd ich mir gleich gar keine Gedanken darüber machen müssen was ich zum anziehen einpacken muss."

S: "Keine Angst wenn er dich sofort rausschmeißen würde wenn du einmal verschläfst hätte hier vermutlich keiner mehr einen Job!"

N: "Traurig aber wahr. Es hat nicht zufällig jemand ne Kopfschmerztablette dabei?"

Greg: "Ich nicht, aber wenn du eine auftreiben kannst sag's mir."

Sie schlossen zu Grissom, Cath und Warrick auf die bereits zum Ausgang gingen, wo schon 2 Taxen auf sie warteten.

S: „Und Warrick steigt freiwillig bei denen ein?"

Greg: "Ich sehe zumindest keine Waffe die direkt auf ihn gerichtet ist oder so was."

N: "Wie wär's mit den ‚Waffen der Frauen'?"

S: "Oh Nick, fang nicht schon wieder an. Solang wir die beiden nicht auf frischer Tat ertappen gibt es nicht mal den funken eines Beweises dass sie was miteinander haben!"

N: "Schon gut. Ich lass es ja schon, aber es ist doch eindeutig wie sie gestern Nacht-"

S: "Nick, außer dir hat sie niemand gesehen. Lagen sie im selber Bett?"

Man konnte an Nick's Gesicht erkennen wie er versuchte sich zu erinnern.

Greg: "Blackout?"

N: "Das ist mir noch nie passiert."

Greg und Sara sahen ihn etwas ungläubig an.

N: "Na ja, aber noch nicht oft!"

* * *

und da is es au scho zuende.. 

ich hab ja scho gesagt dass ich ohne eure reviews nich gut drauf bin!

liz nich gut drauf > liz keine guten neuen einfälle für neues chappi > liz kann ed weiterschreiben > ihr müsst warten >ihr habt die sache in der hand..


	6. Chapter 6

sunny: du weißt eben wie man mich motiviert-im himmel bin- ich bin kreativ. vielleicht glaub ichs ja wenn ichs mir oft genug selber einrede! ich und betrunken?-hicks- ich doch nich'..ich war's nich, kann nix dafür dass sie sich zuschüttet-alle schuld auf grissom schieb- ich hab sie nich mehr unter kontrolle..ich hab dich verärgert?aber...ich...ich war's nich!-unschuldig schau- kommt dein neues chappi heut no?-hibbelig bin- ich MUSS WISSEN WAS ER SIE FRAGT!

loose: du siehst grissom gerne leiden?kann ich gut verstehen, hat er ja au verdient!tja ich kann keine haftung für ihn übernehmen..wenn ich mal anfang zu schreiben verselbstständigen sich meine charas immer..zoff und wortefechte, hihi, ich liebe es dialoge zu schreiben-au wenn ich glaub gar ed genug adjektive kenn und deswegen auf meine doppelunkt/anfangsbuchstaben hilfe zurückkomm-g- also mal sehn wie lang du no warten muss bis er "aktiv" wird ;)

sarasidle: hey, schon wieder ein lob-freu- danke..gibt's denn von dir au bald mal was zum lesen?würd mich freuen.. und?UND?gut. also abgabe termin ist dann am montag um16h..lol ;)

* * *

Als einige Stunden später der Pflichtteil des Tages erfüllt war, waren alle sichtlich erleichtert. 

Greg: "Sind diese Fortbildungen und Seminare eigentlich immer so verdammt langweilig?"

N: "Nein Greg, die sind immer alle so verdammt spannend und einfach fesselnd. Aber wenn du es so ausdrücken willst. Ja, die sind immer gleich."

Greg seufzte, so viel Spaß es auch machte die Abende mit seinen Kollegen zu verbringen, durch Bars zu ziehen oder einfach nur grundlos Spaß zu haben, so langweilig war auch der Tag danach.

Greg: "Was steht heute Abend an?"

W: "Mach einen Vorschlag. Wir haben noch nichts geplant."

N: "Wir waren jetzt zwei Tage hintereinander in Bars, gibt's keine alternative?"

C: "Im Hotel hat's ein klasse Billardsalon und ich hab sowieso noch eine Rechnung mit Warrick offen."

W: "Willst du ernsthaft schon wieder gegen mich verlieren?"

C: "Gestern war ich nicht ganz in Form. Traust du dich etwa nicht?"

W: "Hättest du wohl gern. Also ich schätze ich und Cath werden den Abend im Hotel verbringen."

C: "Wir könnten noch mehr Gegner gebrauchen. Kommt schon Leute, mehr als verlieren geht nicht."

S: "Hört sich doch gut an. Greg, Nick kommt ihr auch?"

Greg: "Wenn du mir die Ehre erweißt die erste Partie mit mir zu bestreiten?"

S: "Klar."

N: "Dann werd ich eben in der ersten Runde Grissom fertig machen."

G: "Schlechte Idee, ich wollte noch-"

C: "Denk gleich gar nicht dran. Du kommst heute Abend mit, sonst werden wir uns mal ernsthaft unterhalten müssen."

G: "Cath, ich bin dein Boss und nicht deine Tochter."

C: "Manchmal vergesse ich das doch glatt. Also kommst du, ja?"

G: "Ich muss ja schließlich auf euch aufpassen."

Greg: "Stimmt, sonst würden wir ja noch das ganze Hotel in Stücke zerlegen."

G: "Oder die Bar leer saufen."

Saras und Grissoms Blicke trafen sich kurz. Er würde doch nicht nur wegen ihr mitkommen! Normalerweise kam Grissom nie mit wenn seine Kollegen abends weg gingen. Diesmal hatte er noch nicht einmal versucht abzusagen. Und was sollte das mit der Bar leer saufen? Hielt er sie wirklich für alkoholabhängig? Natürlich trank sie etwas zu viel, auch manchmal an ungewöhnlichen Tages oder Nachtszeiten. Aber Abhängigkeit war das nicht, es half ihr nur den Tag zu überstehen ohne in Selbstzweifel und Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Er war daran nicht gerade unschuldig aber alles auf ihn zu schieben kam Sara nicht fair vor. Es war eindeutig das größte Problem, dass sie ihn jeden Tag sehen musste. Selbst wenn sie wollte, so könnte sie ihre ihr oft lästig vorkommenden Gefühle für diesen Mann nicht abschütteln. Sie musste mit ihm arbeiten, er behandelte sie oft zu hart nur weil er denkt man könnte auf die Idee kommen er behandelt sie bevorzugt weil sie in einer ‚Besonderen Beziehung' zueinander stehen.

‚Besondere Beziehung'. Es ist nie irgendetwas passiert was so eine aussage zutreffen ließe. Nie.

Sie bemerkte wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten, schnell schaute sie die Straße entlang.

S: "Hey, da kommt ein Taxi. Lasst uns ins Hotel fahren."

Grissom beobachtete sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie das Taxi ran winkte und flüchtig mit der Hand ihre Tränen trocknete.

Bis auf Grissom und sie stiegen alle ein. Gerade als Sara sich auf Greg's schoß setzen wollte um noch etwas Platz zu finden zog sie Grissom leicht am Handgelenk zurück auf die Straße.

G: "Leute, wir nehmen uns das nächste Taxi. Da passt keiner mehr rein."

Greg: "Boss ich könnte-"

Grissom schlug die Autotür zu und das Taxi fuhr los.

S: "Was sollte das? Wir hätten da schon reingepasst!", fragte Sara ihn aufgebracht.

G: "Ist alles ok?"

S: "Klar wieso sollte es nicht?" sie bemerkte das er sie immer noch festhielt und zerrte ihren Arm aus seinem Griff.

G: "Ich hab doch gesagt wir werden darüber reden."

S: "Worüber? Da kommt das nächste Taxi, ich-"

Sie hatte schon einen Schritt auf die Straße gemacht und wollte gerade die Hand heben, da zog er sie abermals zurück.

G: "Es kommen noch mehr Taxen."

S: "Was zum Teufel soll dass?"

G: "Ich will wissen was mit dir los ist. In dem Zustand nützt du uns im Labor wenig."

Sara sah ihn entgeistert an. Im Labor. Natürlich.

S: "Hab ich in der letzten zeit irgendwas verbockt?"

G: "Nein. Sara, es geht nicht nur um die Arbeit."

S: "Ach nein. Worum denn bitteschön dann?"

G: "Ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen. Zuerst der Vorfall letzte Woche und dann die Nacht im Hotel."

S: "Die Fakten kenne ich selber. Komm zur Sache."

G: "Ich will einfach nur-"

S: "Kommst du heute Abend nur mit um aufzupassen was ich trinke?", unterbrach sie ihn.

Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen. Wie sie diesen Blick hasste. Als würde er nur einmal hinschauen müssen und er wüsste was sich in ihr im Moment abspielte. Sie wollte es ihm nicht erlauben. Sie konnte es auch nicht. Dem Blick standhalten und einfach nur zurückzusehen war etwas, dass sie noch nie konnte. Sie sah zu Boden und betrachtete die Pflastersteine der Straße.

G: "Ich komme heute Abend unter anderem auch deswegen. Ja."

S: "Erlaubst du mir jetzt das Taxi anzuhalten oder werden wir den Rest des Tages hier stehen."

G: "Wir können auch woanders hingehen. Lust auf Achterbahn?"

S: "Nein. Was soll der scheiss?"

G: "Verdammte scheisse hör endlich auf wie bescheuert zu fluchen! Alkohol macht wohl auch ein wenig aggressiv…"

Sie starrte ihn an. Was dachte er sich womit er sich solche aussagen erlauben konnte?

S: "Du hast keine ahnung von meinem Leben! In diesem Moment ist das hier meine Freizeit und da muss ich nicht aufpassen wann ich fluche oder was ich zu dir sage! Und ich trinke übrigens auch nur in meiner Freizeit. Solang meine arbeit nicht darunter leidet geht es dich nichts an. Gar nichts!"

Sie winkt das nächste Taxi ran und stieg ein.

Grissom hielt die Tür noch kurz offen, während er noch nicht einstieg.

G: "Mag ja sein, aber ob es dir passt oder nicht, ich mach mir sorgen um dich und das nicht nur als dein Vorgesetzter. Und jetzt kommst du mit auf diese verfluchte Achterbahn!"

S: "Soviel zum fluchen. Wenn deine Annahme stimmt, bist du gerade betrunken." Sagte sie simpel.

G: "Verwechsle jetzt nicht Aggressionen durch Alkohol mit Aggressionen die durch das dämliche Verhalten anderer Leute ausgelöst werden."

S: "Wow, jetzt klingst du fast als hättest du ernsthafte Gefühle!"

Grissom stieg ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

G: "Zum Whitehill Vergnügungspark bitte.", wies er den Taxifahrer an.

Das Taxi fuhr los.

Nach einigen Minuten sagte Grissom schließlich ruhig und langsam.

G: "Ich habe Gefühle."

S: "Wenn ich von Gefühlen rede meine ich andere als du. Deine Gefühle beziehen sich vermutlich einzig und allein auf deine arbeit und alles was damit zu tun hat. Psychopathen, Beweise, Opfer, Mörder."

Auch ihr Tonfall hatte sich wieder normalisiert und sie klang ruhiger.

G: "Und Kollegen.", ergänzte er.

Sara sah ihn verwundert an. Das hatte er bestimmt nicht in dem Zusammenhang gemeint wie sie sich jetzt dachte, da war sie sich ganz sicher und fasste sich schnell wieder.

S: "Ja, hatte ich vergessen und du schnüffelst im Privatleben deiner Kollegen rum."

G: "Wir sind da. Versuch wenigstens nicht die anderen Fahrgäste mit deiner Laune runter zuziehen."

S: "Was stimmt eigentlich bei dir nicht? Macht es dir seit neuestem spaß deine Mitarbeiter fertig zu machen? Wenn ich mir um jemanden sorgen mache mach ich ihn nicht systematisch fertig!"

G: "Nein, du verwechselt schon wieder etwas. Ich mache mir keine sorgen, ich bin besorgt."

S: "Wo soll da bitte der unterschied sein?"

G: "Komm schon, wir gehen rein."

Er bezahlte das Taxi und sie stellten sich an der Schlange für die Achterbahn an.

S: "Wenn man also mit dir ausgehen will sollte man dich nicht zum essen einladen, sondern sich betrinken?"

Grissom sah sie nur zweifelnd an.

G: "Du wolltest damals nicht wirklich mit mir ausgehen. Du hast nur jemanden gebraucht."

S: "Und damals hab ich dich also nicht dringend genug gebraucht? Was hätte ich denn machen müssen um damals ein ‚ja' zur antwort zu bekommen?"

G: "Das hier würde ich nicht gerade ein date nennen, also lassen wir das Gespräch besser."

S: "Du solltest in die Politik gehen."

Er sah sie fragend an.

S: "Politiker könne auch so toll vom Thema abweichen, mit etwas mehr Übung und einem Anzug..." sie musste lachen.

G: "Oh, wir haben also unsere gute Laune wieder gefunden?"

S: "Ich stell mir nur gerade vor wie du im Anzug aussiehst.", sie grinste ihn an.

G: "Wenn deine Laune dann so bleibt können wir ja einsteigen."

Sie setzen sich nebeneinander auf die Bank und die Sicherheitsbügel rasteten automatisch ein. Langsam setze sich die Bahn in Bewegung.

Sie fuhren langsam einen steilen Buckel nach oben. Oben angekommen beugte sich der Wagen langsam nach vorne bevor er im scharfen Winkel nach unten raste.

* * *

na, is des nich schön lang? 

wie wär's mit einer review-spende für die liebe liz?-knopf hinhalt-

einfach drücken und mich happy machen ;)


	7. Chapter 7

sunny: find ich toll dass du so schön schnell weiter geschrieben hast-ich musste doch wissen was er fragen wollte, des verstehst du doch! und na ja, über das vorhandensein(oder eben au ed) von grissoms gefühlen is mir manchmal unerklärlich-manchmal(eher selten) wirkt er fast wie ein normaler mensch-g- und weil ich ja soooo nett bin hab ich ja au schön brav weiter geschrieben-toll, nich?

loose: is mir da beim schreiben eingefallen und irgendwie dachte ich des kann sie ihm ja ruhig sagen..also bei ihrer vergangenheit und der sache mit grissom kann ich des auch nur zu gut nachvollziehen-ich wär scho längst nemme nur beim alkohol geblieben-g-zum glück bist du nur ein gaaanz kleines bisschen "saramaniac" LOL!

sarasidle: ja, deine chappis hab ich scho gelesen und fand sie au echt super!mach schnell weiter!-befehl- ich find des so genial wie du immer schreibst was grissom grad denkt ;)

carrie: oh ja, sehr..dann kann's ja weitergehen-g- ohne die reviews macht des ja nur halb(oder no weniger) so viel spaß-g-und ich bin mit hierbei zwar ed so sicher ob des au "die sorte" is wo dir so gefällt, aber ich kann's ja mal versuchen-g- geht's dir langsam wieder n ganz kleines bissle besser?-oder muss ich etwa weiterhin versuchen dich irgendwie aufzumuntern?

* * *

S: "Ok, ich gebe zu das hat spaß gemacht.", sagte Sara nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren und jetzt ohne Ziel langsam nebeneinander hergingen. 

G: "Gut. Das war der Sinn unseres kleinen Ausfluges."

S: "Darf ich uns jetzt ein Taxi rufen?"

G: "Nein.", sagte er einfach.

Sara wartete ob er seine Antwort begründen würde, doch nichts. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn an.

S: "Und sagst du mir auch noch einen Grund oder soll ich einfach stumm neben dir herlaufen und abwarten bis _DU_ uns ein Taxi rufst?"

G: "Versprich mir jetzt nicht wieder auszurasten."

S: "Das kann ich nicht."

Als sie seinen Blick auffing setze sich nach: "Aber ich kann es versuchen."

G: "Gut. Wir…uhm… ich habe di doch gesagt das wir noch mal über gestern reden sollten."

S: "Und ich habe doch schon deutlich gemacht dass ich darüber nicht reden werde. Und schon gar nicht mit dir!"

G: "Mit jemand anderem würdest du reden?"

S: "Nein."

G: "Bevor wir abfahren werden wir dieses Gespräch so oder so noch führen müssen."

S: "Und wenn ich nicht reden will? Willst du mich feuern? Ignorieren? Auf meinen Gefühlen rumtrampeln? Oh nein, warte mal, zwei von den drei machst du ja schon!" sie schrie ihn jetzt an und er konnte erkennen wie sich abermals ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

S: "Verdammte scheisse und jetzt flenn ich hier auch noch wegen dir rum. Kein Wunder trink ich. Kein normaler Mensch hält so was aus!"

Sie drehte sich um und lief zur Straße.

Er sah ihr nur vollkommen überfordert nach. Ihre Worte hallten in seinem Schädel. Sie weinte wegen ihm? Der Grund, ein Grund weshalb sie trank war er?

Er hatte sich sicherlich oft falsch verhalten in ihrer Gegenwart, ihr gegenüber. Doch weshalb sollte sie das trinken anfangen?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

C: "Hey, Grissom. Wie gehen in einer Stunde runter. Wo hast du Sara gelassen?"

G: "Wo sind die anderen?", entgegnete er ihr ohne auf Cath's Frage einzugehen.

C: "Die sind schon runter um sich aufzuwärmen und sich warm zu trinken."

G: "Hör mir bloß damit auf. Ist Sara auch unten?"

C: "Nein, sie ist noch nicht da. Wo wart ihr?"

G: "Unterwegs. Ich geh auf mein Zimmer und komm dann später nach."

C: "Uhm…ja, klar. Und…uhm, wir sind übrigens im fünften stock."

Sie drückte zusätzlich die fünf. Da Grissom mangels genügend konzentration die falsche Etage gedrückt hatte.

G: "Danke."

C: "Alles klar? Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?"

G: "Ich bin nur müde. Bis dann."

Die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen sich und er lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur um ihre Worte. Selbst jetzt wusste er nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte um gleich so etwas bei ihr auszulösen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara lief durch die Stadt. Sie hatte sich kein Taxi geholt. Der letzte Ort wo sie jetzt sein wollte war in seiner Nähe. Allein bei dem Gedanke dass er heute Abend jeden ihrer Schritte beobachten würde. Wie ein kleines Kind, das nicht zu nah an etwas, was für es gefährlich sein könnte heran darf..

S: "Ich brauch deine Hilfe nicht.", sagte sie leise zu sich selbst.

Sie lief ziellos durch die Straßen ohne darauf zu achten wo sie war oder in welcher Richtung das Hotel lag. Es wir ihr schlichtweg egal.

Vor einer Bar hielt sie kurz inne und beschloss rein zugehen. Wenn er schon dachte sie würde sich betrinken konnte sie das jetzt auch ebenso gut tun, würde sie nüchtern ins Hotel kommen würde er ihr sowieso nicht glauben.

* * *

fertig!ja, ich weiß.war n bissle kurz, aber ich bin n bissle im stress... 

so, danke für die vielen reviews-aber ich will NOCH mehr!

ich bin übers wochende ed da, aber wenn ich wiederkomm will ich schön viel zu lesen haben(ich mein eure stories!) geht des klar?keine einsprüche?gut. dann bis sonntag!


	8. Chapter 8

sunny: also hier bin ich ja wieder-dich beruhige- na ja, ich muss sie doch ein bisschen trinken lassen-ein exzess(richtig geschrieben?) würde ja ed dramatisch genug sein-fg- außerdem würd ich mich bestimmt ins koma saufen:er macht sie runter, spielt mit ihr jojo(hab in deiner oder loose's ff gelesen, und "jojo spielen" trifft einfach genau was er da veranstaltet) und plötzlich tut er so als ob er sich sorgen macht?-aufreg- ok, ich bin grad n bisschen emotionageladen-g- hab mir cold burn(tod im eis) gekauft, bin mir aber no ed sicher was ich davon halten soll, muss ich zuerst zuende lesen..

loose: hey, ich bin dem geheimnis deines namens auf den grund gekommen: Ecklie zu Gris "Look, She's a loose cannon with a gun-she's all yours!" 5x13 nesting dolls, stimmts? ich lass doch nich zu dass ihr was passiert-aber gris hat wohl n schlechten tag erwischt-unschuldi gug-ich kann nichts dafür! es musste einfach mal sein! ;)

carrie: oh mann! was für ein depp! muss ich rüberkommen und ihm eine runterhauen?-anbiet- ok, also wie war jetzt des essen?wie gehts dir? ich hab ja au scho s nächste chappi für euch-versuch dich aufzumuntern-

sarasidle: musst dich nich bedanken dass ich deine stoy gut find- hast du ja verdient-die is einfach gut!

* * *

Im Billardsalon des Hotels stellten währenddessen Greg und Nick Mutmaßungen an, wo Griss und Sara blieben.

N: "Vielleicht sind sie ja zu beschäftigt um runter zu kommen."

Greg: "Macht dich das irgendwie glücklich? Beziehungen und Affären irgendwo zu sehen und sich dann selber einzureden da wäre wirklich etwas?"

N: "Oh, es hat durchaus seine Reize. Aber Warrick und Cath haben ja auch-"

Greg: "Wir haben keine Beweise. Und du kannst dich noch nicht mal mehr erinnern."

Cath kam mit Drinks für die beiden zurück.

C: "Woran erinnern?"

Greg: "Nick glaubt du und Warrick hättet was miteinander. Und Grissom und Sara sind seine neueste Fantasie."

Nick sah Cath erwartungsvoll an.

C: "Ich muss mich nicht rechtfertigen. Aber Grissom ist seit einer weile schon wieder da. Also wenn Sara schon mit irgendjemandem was hat, dann nicht mit unserem Grissom."

In Nick's Gesicht machte sich Enttäuschung breit.

C: "Aber Sara ist immer noch nicht da, oder?"

Greg: "Was macht sie denn ganz allein in LA? Die beiden sind doch zusammen weggeblieben."

C: "Eben. Langsam mach ich mir sorgen. Ich geh mal zu Grissom hoch und frag ihn wo Sara bleibt."

N: "Danke. Wir halten hier solang die Stellung. Warrick ist bestimmt auch gleich wieder da."

Greg: "Wo ist der überhaupt?"

N: "Keine Ahnung, läuft hier irgendwo rum."

Cath ließ sie zu ende diskutieren und ging zu Grissom nach oben, wo sie leise an die Tür klopfte.

Von innen hörte sie schritte und kurz danach öffnete er die Tür. Grissom hatte gerade geduscht, seine Haare waren noch nass.

Sie ging an ihm vorbei in sein Zimmer und setze sich auf sein Bett.

C: "Wo ist Sara?"

G: "Ich weiß es nicht."

C: "Was soll das heißen? Ich mach mir langsam sorgen, Greg und Nick unten auch. Wo seid ihr denn hin? Wollte sie noch irgendwo hin?"

G: "Keine Ahnung. Wir waren unterwegs und dann ist sie gegangen."

C: "Das hört sich verdammt nach streit an. So wie sie drauf war ist sie doch bestimmt nicht freiwillig mit dir noch durch die Stadt gezogen!"

G: "Das ist unwichtig. Sie ist abgehauen als ich etwas mit ihr besprechen wollte." Cath's fragenden Blick ignorierte er. "Sie war ziemlich sauer."

C: "Und wo ist sie hin?"

G: "Ich sage doch ich weiß es nicht."

C: "Ich hole jetzt meinen Wagen und dann suchen wir sie. Rufst du sie bitte mal auf dem Handy an?"

G: "Das hat keinen sinn LA ist zu groß, aber ich kann anrufen."

Er holte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und wählte ihre Nummer.

Sie drückte ihn weg.

G: "Will nicht mit mir reden. Ich fahr trotzdem los und such sie. Geh du runter und ihr macht euren Billard Abend."

Nach kurzem zögern nickte Cath und verließ das Zimmer.

Grissom schnappte sich seine Schlüssel und ging zu seinem Auto. Greg stand gegen seinen Wagen gelehnt und sah Grissom an, der immer näher kam.

G: "Was tust du denn hier?"

Greg: "Erzählen lass ich mir nichts. Sara ist irgendwo in LA und ich soll Billard spielen gehen?"

G: "Ja."

Greg: "Ich muss noch nicht mal raten weshalb sie weggelaufen ist."

G. "Greg, was soll das? Geh wieder rein oder sonst wo hin, aber geh mir aus dem weg."

Greg: "Im Gegensatz zu gewissen Personen, die ich nicht namentlich nennen werde ist sie mir nicht egal!"

G: "Sie ist niemandem egal, aber ich werde allein fahren."

Greg ging wütend einen Schritt auf Grissom zu.

Greg: "Ich schwöre, wenn es ihr nicht gut geht…"

G: "Ihr geht es gut. Ich schätze sie weiß nur nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist vor lauter Alkohol."

Greg: "Der abwertende Ton ist ja wohl nicht angebracht. Schließlich steht der Grund für ihre Probleme hier direkt vor mir."

G: "Greg, ich werde das jetzt nicht mit dir ausdiskutieren, geh mir aus dem weg!"

Greg: "Ich fahre mit."

G: "Greg, ich werd-" ein Schlag mitten auf die Nase unterbrach ihn. Der schmerz breitete sich gleichmäßig über die ganze Nase aus, und er merkte wie sein Blut ihm warm über seine Lippen floss.

Er wischte sich mit einer Hand unter der Nase entlang und sah sich dann die Hand im Licht der Laterne an. Sie war vollkommen rot von seinem eigenen Blut.

Für einen Moment sagte keiner der beiden etwas. Grissom wischte immer wieder mit der Hand das Blut weg, das sehr schnell nachströmte und Greg beobachtete ihn dabei.

G: "Gut. Hast du dich jetzt beruhigt?"

Greg sah ihn fassungslos an. Grissom wehrte sich nicht, er zeigte noch nicht mal ein Zeichen von schmerz.

Greg: "Verdammt wehr dich, Mann!"

G: "Ich hab jetzt was wichtigeres zu tun. Hau endlich ab."

Greg starrte ihn noch immer an. Er schien soeben erst wieder zu verstehen, dass Grissom sein Chef war, doch es machte ihn wütend wie er mit Sara umsprang.

Greg: "Tut mir leid ich… ich… wieso steht sie nur auf so ein scheiss egoistisches Arschloch!"

Wütend rammte er Grissom als er sich wieder auf den weg zum Hotel machte.

Grissom hatte keine Taschentuch dabei und wischte sich so mit dem Ärmel des Hemdes das Blut aus dem Gesicht, was er immer wieder tun musste, da die Blutung einfach nicht aufhörne wollte.

Grissom fuhr ziellos durch die Straßen, er fuhr langsam um sich die Menschen auf den Bürgersteigen anzusehen. Nach einigen kilometern stieg er aus und ging in einige Bars, wobei er auch kein glück hatte. Er erntete nur einige Aufmerksamkeit. Selbst in La kommen nicht jeden Tag Menschen mit blutigem Gesicht in einer Bar vorbei.

Nach einigen Stunden erfolglosen suchens klingelte sein Handy.

G: "Ja?"

S: "Ey, ich bin's." sie hörte sich deutlich betrunken an.

G: "Hey, soll ich dich irgendwo abholen?"

S: "Jep, bin in Danny's Bar. Ich warte draußen."

Grissom fuhr sofort los und war nur kurz später da.

Sara saß auf dem Randstein und sah auf die Straße, sie schien nicht zu realisieren, dass Grissom direkt vor ihr anhielt.

G: "Sara? Steig ein."

Sie stand auf und wieder durchfuhr sie dieses bekannte Gefühl. Ihre Knie zitterten, es fühlte sich an als würden sie langsam alle Kraft verlieren. Sie stützte sich an der Autotür, doch vergebens. Sie sah nur noch verschwommen und die Konturen verblassten langsam zu einen einzig schwarzen Bild vor ihren Augen. Sie spürte einen ziehenden Schmerz am Kopf und verlor langsam das Bewusstsein.

Es fühlte sich fast so an als würde sie schnell einschlafen, sie wünschte sich das es endlich soweit wäre und sie nicht mehr diesen schmerz verspüren müsse und endlich die Anstrengung aufgeben könnte sich auf den Beinen, sich wach zu halten. Es schien ihr beinahe erlösend. Sie wollte diesem Gefühl nachgeben. Sie wollte alle anstrengung hinter sich lassen.

* * *

sorry leute, aber mein therapeut hat gesagt ich soll meine aggresionen abbauen ;)

I...lost my temper..

also sagt mir ob s euch trotzdem gefallen hat.. bidde-dann verprügel ich auch niemand mehr-versprech-


	9. Chapter 9

sunny: -g- tut mir leid, dass du dein umfeld verjagt hast..und ich werd ja auch mal wieder nett zu sara sein-und wer weiß, vielleicht war des ja scho der letze exzess! ma sehn-fg- also jetzt hast es geschafft..ich wollt zwar ed, aber ich hab in nem schwachen moment auf seite 255 geschaut..zum glück stand da nix-habs englische buch..und weil ich ed suchen will muss ich mich eben mit lesen beeilen-du hast mich ganz verrückt gemacht, jetzt will ich wissen bei was sie unterbrochen werden ;)

loose: des mit dem "kleinen" schlag musste einfach sein-räusper- jetzt müsste ich aber des thema verarbeitet haben und sollte endlich mal davon wegkommen...ich bin langsam nemme normal-also, falls ich des je war-g-also deine sara würde ich doch nie was böses antun, sonst wär ja jemand ganz bestimmtes ziemlich fertig und des kann ich nich verantworten..wann gibts deine nächste ff?ich ab morgens gar nichts mehr zu lesen-no nich ma ne email-am boden zerstört bin-

carrie: so ein depp! was denkt der sich? ohne scheiss, des kommt echt mega scheisse-manche leute sin eben so -beep- ich kann ja greg mal bei dir vorbei schicken! ;) also hier gehts weiter.."grandiose story" hihi-jetzt gehts extra schnell weiter.. DANKE!

sarasidle: lass es ruhig raus- das hilft echt..es geht ja schon weiter, gug..aber du würdest mich nich auf entzug setzen oder?ODER?du weißt das ich gut im psycho-foltern sein kann!

* * *

"Sar'? Hey, wach auf."

Sie wollte nicht. Das kurze Gefühl nicht mehr leiden zu müssen schien ihr so verlockend.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und versuchte sich genau zu erinnern wie schön es gewesen war all die Dinge einfach gehen zu lassen. Frei von den eigenen Gefühlen, Problemen einfach zu versinken. Sie merkte schon wie die Erinnerung nicht mehr gleichzusetzten war mit diesem wunderbar erlösenden Gefühl.

Langsam öffnete sie die Augen, beinahe hätte sie los geschrieen, doch ihre stimme ließ das nicht zu. Grissom war nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem Gesicht entfernt uns starrte sie direkt an. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht ausweichen. Plötzlich fiel ihr auf dass sein Gesicht voller Blut war. Von der Nase an zeichnete sich eine getrocknete und verwischte Blutspur bis hin zum Kinn ab. Ihre Augen schweiften an ihm entlang. Er hatte ein wohl ursprünglich weißes Hemd an, was jetzt einen Ärmel vollkommen mit getrocknetem Blut getränkt und einen anderen halb abgerissen Ärmel hatte.

Er bemerkte ihren fragenden Blick.

G: "Ich bin hängen geblieben, als ich aus dem Auto gestiegen bin." Er sagte nicht ein Wort wegen des ganzen Blutes.

G: "Komm, setz dich ins Auto." Er beugte sich noch etwas tiefer zu ihr und zog sie nach oben.

Sie konnte sich nur recht wacklig auf den Beinen halten und stütze sich auf ihm ab.

Im Auto setze sie sich auf die Beifahrerseite und wartete bis er neben ihr eingestiegen war.

S: "Wieso bist du hier?" fragte sie ihn erstaunt als sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

G: "Du hast mich angerufen."

S: "Echt jetzt?"

G: "Ja. Willst du zurück ins Hotel?"

S: "Klar, süßer." Grissom sah starrte sie an. Sie war wirklich mehr als betrunken. Eigentlich hätte er sie gern ins Krankenhaus gebracht, da es jetzt schon das zweite mal war das sie zusammenbrach, aber in dem zustand ins Krankenhaus schien ihm keine gute Idee.

Er fuhr zurück zum Hotel, wo er den Hintereingang nutze um sie auf ihr Zimmer zu bringen, den ganzen weg über hatte sie ihren arm um seine Schulter gelegt und er trug sie eher als das er sie stützte. Vor ihrer Zimmertür angekommen fiel ihm erst auf das er gar keinen Schlüssel hatte.

G: "Sar', wo hast du deinen Schlüssel?"

S: "In irgendeiner Tasche. Hol ihn dir doch."

G: "Ich denke wenn du nüchtern wärst würdest du mich dafür köpfen, aber das muss jetzt sein."

Langsam glitt seine Hand in eine Tasche nach der nächsten, doch in keiner konnte er die Schlüsselkarte finden.

G: "Ok, wir gehen in mein Zimmer."

S: "Jip. Kann ich dann bei dir schlafen?"

G: "Ja." Er holte seine Karte aus seiner Tasche und schloss auf. Sara ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und blieb regungslos liegen.

Grissom ging ins Bad und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Mit einem nassen Tuch wischte er sich das meiste Blut weg und machte den blutverschmierten Ärmel nass.

Als er einige Minuten später wieder ins Zimmer kam lag Sara immer noch in gleicher Position da. Langsam und vorsichtig ging er auf sie zu und sah sie an. Ihre Augen, die rot unterlaufen waren und unter denen sich tiefe Augenringe abzeichneten, hatte sie geschlossen. Sie sah fertig aus.

Ihr Atem war ruhig und gleichmäßig, er war sich aber nicht sicher ob sie schon schlief oder ob der Alkohol daran schuld war. Er setzte sich auf ihr Bett und sah sie an. Plötzlich öffnete sie die Augen.

S: "Hey."

G: "Hey, und geht's schon wieder?"

S: "Klar, aber es irritiert ein wenig wenn man beim versuch zu schlafen beobachtet wird." Sie klang wieder normaler. Hätte er sie nicht vor

Eine Stunde noch vollkommen geistesabwesend angetroffen hätte er nicht geglaubt wie viel sie getrunken hatte. Zusammenreißen konnte sie sich wohl.

Ihm schoss sofort die Frage durch den Kopf wie oft sie schon bei der arbeit in diesem zustand war und er es nicht gemerkt hatte.

G: "Ich wollte nur sehen wie's dir geht."

S: "Kannst du bitte das Licht ausmachen. Ich hab Kopfweh."

Grissom stand auf und machte das Licht aus und eine Nachttischlampe am anderen Bett an.

G: "Besser so?"

S: "Viel besser."

Sie konnte ihn nur schlecht sehen, aber sie merkte wie er sie immer noch ansah.

S: "Könntest du das bitte lassen?"

G: "Nein. Kannst du gerade wieder einigermaßen normal denken?"

S. "Ja, ich denk doch."

G: "Ich werde nicht locker lassen bis du mir sagst was du heute Mittag gemeint hast."

S: "Was denn? Willst du etwa wieder nicht gehen, bevor ich es dir nicht sage?"

Grissom musste grinsen: "Na ja, in unserer momentanen Situation lass ich dich eben nicht gehen."

S: "Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich bin sowieso müde."

G: "Was hast du damit gemeint? Du musstest wegen mir… und das könne kein Mensch aushalten… ich versteh es nicht."

S: "Du verstehst nie etwas." Da waren sie wieder die Tränen gegen die sie seit ihrer Ankunft in LA ankämpfte.

S: "Wie du dich mir gegenüber verhältst."

G: "Wie jedem anderen gegenüber auch."

S: "Ja, genau das ist mein Problem. Ich will mehr. Verdammte scheisse ich muss mich ja auch in meinen Chef verlieben, der emotional unerreichbar ist und mir bei jeder Gelegenheit klar macht dass er nichts von mir will!"

Grissom sah sie an. Er sagte nichts, tat nichts, schaute sie einfach nur an.

S: "So. zufrieden? Jetzt sag du mir woher das Blut kommt."

G: "Uhm… kleiner Unfall.."

S: "Wir wollen doch eigentlich beide nicht reden, sollten wir es nicht besser sein lassen?"

Grissom nickte leicht und ging zurück ins Bad. Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. Die Fließen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand betrachtend dachte er darüber nach was sie gesagt hatte.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

C: "Na was hab ich dir gesagt? Ich schaff dich locker, wenn ich in Form bin."

Cath hatte gerade ihre letzte halbe Kugel in eine Ecktasche versenkt und musste nun nur noch die schwarze Acht einlochen. Sie lehnte sich über den Billard Tisch um den Winkel gut zu treffen, während sie nicht bemerkte wie Warrick gegen den sie gerade spielte sich knapp hinter sie stellte. Cath wollte gerade die weiße Kugel anstoßen, da schrie Warrick hinter ihr.

W: "Hey! Cath!" vor lauter schreck verschoss sie und drehte sich wütend um.

C: "Was?"

W: "Ich wollte dir nur sagen dass ich wirklich fasziniert bin, wie gut du bist wenn du in Form bist. Du weißt schon. Dann bin ich wohl dran!"

Er hatte noch zwei ganze Kugeln im Spiel und machte sich an die erste. Cath hustete verdächtig als er zum Stoß ansetzte, doch Warrick ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und die Kugel rollte ruhig und genau in die Seitentasche.

Warrick grinste sie an, dann schoss er die nächste Kugel in die andere Seitentasche.

Cath wirkte sauer. Gerade als Warrick die schwarze Acht versenken wollte stellte sie sich neben ihn. Warrick holte aus.

C: "Na süßer, wie wär's mit uns heut Nacht?"

Warrick kratze mit dem Queue den Teppich des Tisches etwas auf und sah sie geschockt an.

C: "Schade, wie ich sehe hast du verschossen."

Sie schoss ohne Probleme die Acht in die Ecktasche und setze sich zu Nick und Greg, die das ganze Schauspiel beobachtet hatten.

Greg: "Also ich würde auch gern gegen dich verlieren, wenn du dann-"

C: "Greg, gib dir keine Mühe."

Greg: "Aber Cath, komm schon."

C: "Das war ein einmaliges Angebot."

Warrick kam noch immer ziemlich verlegen zu ihnen rüber.

Greg: "Und du hast deine Chance noch nicht mal wahrgenommen."

W: "Uhm… Was?"

Nick grinste ihn an. "Ach nichts. Wer will als nächstes?"

Greg: "Sar' und Grissom fehlen. Wir haben schon alle Partien durch. Ich ruf mal eben an und frag wo sie bleiben."

Greg nahm sein Handy und ging etwas von den anderen und dem Lärm der anderen Billardtische weg.

G: "Ja?"

Greg: "Wo ist sie?"

G: "Bei mir."

Greg: "Geht es ihr gut?"

G: "Weniger. Ich kümmere mich um sie."

Greg: "Wo?"

G: "Wir sind in meinem Zimmer. Sie ist etwas-"

Greg hatte aufgelegt.

* * *

huch! jetzt is des chappi zuende -bemerk- 

wie wars? wie wars? wie wars?SAAAGT SCHON!

hab mir au gaanz viel mühe gegeben..


	10. Chapter 10

loose: lass mich raten, die hast CBS?-neidisch anschau- also ich find nich das des nem freak gleichkommt.. ;) es gibt tatsächlich leute, die stehen auf schauspieler(na ja, oder den charakter den sie darstellen) die irgendwas zwischen ihrem vater und opa sein könnten..wenigstens bist du nich der einzige freak-g-

sarasidle: du weißt das das konsequenzen haben wird?und hier sind sie: ein mini chappi und ich kann -leider- frühestens heute abend wenn ich wiederkomm weiterschreiben-aber du wolltest es ja so! ;) -teuflisch grins-

sunny3: hey..jetzt hats doch tatsächlich 2-g- ich hätte grad fragen wollen ;) ok, also hier ein mini chappi um euch eventuell glücklich zu machen..

* * *

Grissom kam aus dem Bad und sah wie Sara ihn anschaute. Das Handy musste sie geweckt haben, falls sie geschlafen hatte.

G: "Hast du schon geschlafen?"

S: "Kurz."

Grissom setze sich zu ihr aufs Bett und hielt ihre Hand fest.

Sie zog ihre unter seiner weg. Er sah sie überrascht an.

S: "Fass mich nicht an!"

G: "Was zum-?"

S: "Du sollst mich nicht anfassen!"

Gerade als Grissom etwas sagen wollte öffnete sich die Tür und Greg stand im Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf die Stelle an der Grissom noch wenige sekunden zuvor gesessen hatte, bevor er aufgeschnellt war bei dem unerwarteten Anblick von Greg.

Greg: "Hey Sara. Alles klar?"

Saar lächelte ihn an.

S: "Sicher. Was machst du denn hier oben? Ich dachte du wolltest denen da unten mal zeigen wie man richtig Billard spielt."

Greg: "Ich wollte zuerst nach dir sehen."

Grissom legte sich auf sein bett, die arme hinter dem Kopf und sah sich die Decke an.

Greg nickt leicht in Grissoms Richtung.

Greg: "Wirklich alles klar?"

Sara nickte.

S: "Ja, ich komm schon klar. Danke."

Greg küsste sie auf die Wange und verließ das Zimmer.

Sara setze sich hin und sah Grissom an.

S: "Spannend, nicht wahr?"

Grissom rührte sich nicht.

G: "Ja."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg: "Sara und er sind jetzt oben im Hotel, aber sie schlafen schon. Sind ziemlich fertig. Also wer wagt es gegen mich? Cath? Wie wär's mit uns beiden?"

Cath nickte und machte gleich den Anstoß, wobei sie schon eine halbe Kugel einlochte.

Greg: "Also wenn ich mir schön viel mühe gebe wirst du mich ja vielleicht auch ‚ablenken'"

C: "Greg, mach dir keine Hoffnungen, das Recht ist Warrick vorbehalten."

Nick grinste sie an, als hätte sie so eben zugegeben dass sein Verdacht sich bestätigt hat.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara ging ins Bad und wusch sich mit kaltem Wasser das Gesicht. Sie war immer noch betrunken, doch langsam merkte sie wie sie wieder Herr ihrer Sinne war. Sie stellte den Wasserhahn ab und trocknete sich mit einem Handtuch das Gesicht ab. Als sie wieder in den Spiegel sah stockte ihr für einen Moment der Atem. Grissom stand im Türrahmen, sie hatte ihn noch gehört, weder erwartet ihn jetzt dort zu sehen.

Sie sahen sich beide einen Moment lang an, bevor Sara an ihm vorbei zurück ins Zimmer wollte. Grissom hielt sie an der Hüfte zurück.

S: "Du sollst mich nicht-"

Er drückte sie mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand. Seine Arme gegen die Wand gestützt, hatte er sie zwischen sich und der Wand gefangen. Sie konnte nichts sagen, sich nicht wehren. Er sah ihr in die Augen. Sie hasste diesen Blick. Sie schloss die ihren und drehte den Kopf weg.

Grissom strich mit der rechten Hand über ihre Wange und drückte ihren Kopf sanft wieder zu ihm. In ihren Augen waren schon wieder tränen. Er wischte ihr einige aus dem Gesicht. Langsam kam er näher und küsste sie.

* * *

uups..schon aus! ja, ein mini chappi..ich weiß..siehste sarasidle, des haste jetzt davon..ich muss mich jetzt beeilen-zu spät bin- 

also wenn ich heut abend wieder komm will ich gaaaanz viele reviews, klar?


	11. Chapter 11

sunny: ich wars nich! ehrlich... ich hab au keine email gekriegt.. wo is die review hin?sauerrei!-meine review haben will- tut mir leid für die stelle-g- aber ok, es gibt keinen guten grund, ich wollt nur mal n bissle spannung reinbringen ;)

loose: na ja, also es is ja nich so, als das er die willenlose sara vollkommen "überfällt" es kam nur etwas..-überraschend?-g- ich bin mir ed so sicher, aber ich glaub wenn ich sie jetzt nomal betrunken machen muss um gris ne neue chance zu geben, killt mich sunny-g-(ed böse gemeint, ich will ja au mal vorankommen) freaks an die macht!

carrie: -lach- tja, die wand is ja eher seine verbündete, ohne die hätte sie ja abhaun können-wenn sie wollte! des angebot dein kerl ma etwas leiden zu lassen, oder dir Greg als ersatz anbieten? ;) also Greg is auf jeden fall der bessere fang..

sarasidle: dazu sag ich gar nix -eingeschnappt bin- ich hab heut (bis jetzt) no kein einziges chappi von wem lesen dürfen-durchdreh-

ÄNDERT DAS!

* * *

Sie drückte ihn mit beiden Händen von sich weg und sah ihn unsicher an. 

Er ließ sie los und setzte sich auf den Boden, den Rücken an die Badewanne gelehnt.

S: "Ich uhm… gehe dann mal ins Bett.", sagte sie vollkommen perplex.

G: "Verdammte scheisse ich muss mich ja auch in meine Kollegin verlieben, die gerade mal halb so alt ist wie ich.", sagte er zu sich selbst.

Sara blieb im Türrahmen stehen und drehte sich um.

S: "Was?"

G: "Ich sagte ich muss ja auch gestört sein, mich in dich zu verlieben!"

Sie setzte sich neben ihn und schaute ihn an. Sie blieben einige zeit stumm nebeneinander sitzen. Es kam ihr vor wie eine ewigkeit, in der sie stumm nebeneinander saßen. Dann brach Sara die Stille. "Ich bin wirklich müde. Ich leg mich hin." sie fühlte sich mehr als unwohl in der jetztigen situation. Wieso konnte er nie etwas zuende bringen?

Sie stand auf und legte sich in Greg's Bett. Grissom kam nur wenige Minuten nach ihr aus dem Bad und beobachtete wie sie ruhig atmend auf dem Bett lag.

S: "Komm mal her." Das hatte sie einiges an überwindung gekostet, doch sie hatte beschlossen sie müsste ihm etwas entgegenkommen.

Er ging etwas auf sie zu und spürte wie ihre Hand sich um seine legte. Sie zog ihn ans Bett ran.

Sie musste nichts sagen. Er legte sich ohne sich umzuziehen neben sie. Sara hielt noch immer seine Hand und legte diese um ihre Hüfte bevor sie sie losließ. Jetzt konnte sie hören wie er flach und schnell atmete.

S: "Nervös?", fragte sie grinsend.

G: "Müde." Er zog sie näher an sich heran und umfasste sie enger.

Langsam schien sie einzuschlafen. Es kam ihr vor als würde sie langsam immer tiefer in der Matratze versinken. Langsam glitt sie in einen tiefen schlaf über.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey? Aufwachen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, während seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter lag.

Sie drehte sich in Richtung seiner Stimme um und blinzelte ihn an. Es dauerte eine weile bis sie sich erinnerte wo sie war. In Grissoms Zimmer. Mit ihm in einem Bett. Gestern? Er hatte sie geküsst! Sie fühlte sich mehr als nur unwohl in der jetzigen Situation. Es konnte einfach nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er ihr erklären würde dass gestern nur ein Ausrutscher war.

S: "Ich… also… " stotterte sie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie sagen könnte.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie beugte sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen, hielt jedoch kurz vor seinen Lippen an und zögerte. Zu ihrer erleichterung kam er ihr den Rest entgegen und umschloss sanft mit seinen Lippen ihre.

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten fiel Sara erst das gesamte Ausmaß des Blutes auf seinem Hemd auf. Er hatte es noch nicht gewechselt.

S: "Sagst du mir was du da veranstaltet hast?", sie deutete auf die Flecken.

Grissom zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Das willst du gar nicht wissen."

Sie wusste, wenn er über etwas nicht reden wollte hatte es keinen Sinn ihn weiter danach zu fragen, also versuchte sie ihre Neugierde zurückzustellen.

Langsam öffnete sie einen Knopf des Hemdes nach dem anderen.

S: "Du solltest das ausziehen.", grinste sie ihn an.

Seine Augenbraue hob sich während er ihr beim öffnen des Hemdes zusah.

G: "Und du darfst dein Shirt anbehalten?"

S: "Ich habe mich nicht geprügelt."

G: "Ich habe mich nicht-", wollte er protestieren, doch sie legte ihre Hand in seinen Nacken und drückte ihn zu sich heran. Sie küsste ihn fordernd.

Seine Hand wanderte langsam von ihrem Kinn, ihren Körper entlang bis sie langsam ihr Shirt nach oben schob.

Plötzlich fiel die Tür laut krachend ins schloss und die beiden fuhren erschrocken auseinander.

* * *

also 2 kurze macht ein langes-g- 

wenns schnell weitergehen soll, drückt den süßen knopf und seid ja nett zu mir..-ne, immer ehrlich sein is besser-aber ed zu fies, ja?


	12. Chapter 12

sunny: ich glaub du kennst mich langsam gut genug um zu wissen, dass man mit derartigen komplimenten schnell des nächste chappi kriegt ;) (wehe du verwendest des jetzt gegen mich..)

sarasidle: hier gehts scho weiter..vielleicht hat ja dein blick zu beigetragen-g- und wenn duwieder zuhause bist, will ch gefälligst schnell dein neues chappi, klar?

sunny3: ich konnt einfach ed anders..sorry..aber ich wollt euch doch ma n bissle auf die folter spannen..physik?igit!ich hasse des fach (neben mathe, deutsch, ..ach, einfach alles außer englisch-g-)

* * *

Greg stand im Zimmer und starrte sie an. 

Grissom stand mit seinem offenen, halb ausgezogenen und blutverschmierten Hemd viel zu nahe neben Sara die gerade versuchte ihr Shirt wieder in position zu ziehen.

S: "Uhm… Greg. Wie geht's?" fragte sie nervös. Es war eine stupide frage, dass wusste sie selbst, doch ihr fiel nichts besseres ein.

Greg: "Gut. Und dir?" In seiner Stimme lag etwas verbittertes.

Sein Blick huschte immer noch zwischen Sara und Grissom hin und her. Beide standen vor dem Bett und sahen ihn schuldbewusst an.

S: "Ganz gut. Ich sollte dann mal in mein Zimmer gehen." der situation möglichst schnell zu entkommen war ihr erster Gedanke. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen, Grissom mit Greg allein zu lassen verflüchtigte sich schnell bei dem Gedanken was er ihr alles angetan hatte.

Sie sah während sie raus ging nicht einen von beiden an und schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich.

Greg funkelte Grissom an, der gerade sein Hemd zumachte.

Greg: "Was soll das? Wann werd ich sie wieder trösten müssen weil Mr. Grissom mit ihr Jojo spielt?" fuhr es aus ihm heraus.

Grissom sah ihn verständnislos an.

G: "Mir ist es ernst. Ich hoffe soweit wird es nie wieder kommen."

Greg atmete tief ein und man sah ihm an das ihn dass einige Überwindung kostete.

Greg: "Ich wollte mich für gestern entschuldigen. Es ist mir egal ob meine Entschuldigung angenommen wird oder nicht. Ich hänge nur an meinem Job."

Grissom sah ihn durchdringend an.

G: "Ich werde dich nicht feuern wegen etwas was außerhalb der Arbeitszeit geschehen ist."

Greg starrte zurück.

Greg: "Gut." Er rauschte aus dem Zimmer.

Grissom hatte endlich Zeit um zu duschen und das Hemd zu wechseln.

Erst jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass seine Nase angeschwollen war. Er tastete sie vorsichtig ab, sie schmerze ganz schön.

Ein Bluterguss zeichnete sich leicht von der Mitte der Nase in Richtung seiner Augen ab.

"Das sieht ja verdammt schmerzhaft aus." Sagte eine vertraute stimme hinter ihm. Er wirbelte herum uns sah Cath, die an den Türrahmen gelehnt da stand und ihn musterte. Er hatte bereits geduscht, doch das alte Hemd lag noch auf dem Fußboden und er könnte erkennen wie ihr Blick auf dem blutverschmierten teil hängen blieb.

Cath zeigte mit dem Finger darauf: "Ich hoffe du hast deinem Gegenüber auch ein paar verpasst?"

G: "Ich… uhm eigentlich… es war… eine art Unfall" stotterte er.

Cath grinste ihn an. "Ach wirklich?"

G: "Ja. Als ich gestern hier hoch gekommen bin hab ich den verdammten Lichtschalter nicht gefunden und bin gegen die Tür gelaufen. Eigentlich ist sie immer offen, aber gestern…" Er wartete gespannt auf ihre Reaktion- Ob sie es ihm abkaufen würde.

C: "Sicher." Sagte sie um das Thema zu beenden. Er war ein schlechter Lügner.

Doch sie würde mit etwas Geduld schon noch herausfinden was geschehen war und hatte es nicht eilig.

C: "Kommst du? Wir müssen langsam los."

Grissom beäugte noch immer sein Gesicht und sah sie hilflos durch den Spiegel an.

G: "So kann ich doch nicht aus dem Haus."

Cath grinste ihn an.

C: "Nimm dir doch einfach heute frei. Ich schick dir Sara rüber. Bis heute Abend habt ihr eure ruhe."

Grissom sah sie fragend an. Sie konnte es doch gar nicht wissen. Wurde er langsam paranoid?

G: "Und wieso denkst du ich würde-?"

C: "Ich hab Greg getroffen." Erklärte sie schlicht. "Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie gesprächig er sein kann, nachdem er seinen Boss mit einer Kollegin im Bett erwischt hat."

Grissom sah sie nervös an.

G: "Er hat was? Wir waren nicht- Wir haben nur-"

C: "Spar dir das. Ich freu mich einfach nur dass du es endlich fertig gebracht hast endlich mal einen Schritt auf sie zuzugehen."

Grissom wirkte erleichtert.

G: "Was denkst du werden de anderen dazu-"

C: "Gris, du bist ein erwachsener Mensch. Das seid ihr beide! Es kann dir egal sein was sie denken oder sagen. Aber meiner Meinung nach wird höchstens Ecklie ein Problem damit haben."

G: "Der wird nichts dagegen tun können. Du hast ja keine Ahnung wie verrückt ich nach ihr-"

C: "Ich weiß."

G: "Könntest du bitte aufhören mich andauernd zu unterbrechen?"

Gerade als Cath etwas erwidern wollte klopfte es an der Tür. Cath öffnete sie und grinste Sara unnatürlich fröhlich an, die etwas verwirrt zu Grissom blickte.

S: "Hast du ihr was ins essen gemischt? Oder hat sie heute ihre Tabletten nicht genommen?"

C: "Haben frisch verliebte wohl so an sich- diese art von Humor."

Sie legte Sara, deren Gesichtsausdruck wie versteinert war, die Hand auf die Schulter.

C: "Kein Panik. Ihr habt den ganzen Tag für euch. Wie dein süßer aussieht, könnt ihr sowieso nicht aus dem Haus."

Sara hörte die Tür hinter sich zuschnappen. Cath wusste es. Greg wusste es. Es konnte nicht mehr lang dauern und das ganze Labor würde es wissen. Ihr war es egal, aber Grissom? Sie suchte seinen blick. Er sah ebenfalls überrumpelt aus.

S: "Alles ok?"

G: "Uhm, ja. Sicher."

S: "Hör mal, wäre es für dich ein Problem wenn alle bescheid wüssten?"

G: "Nein. Aber du könntest vorwürfe bezüglich unserer- also, du könntest dir ein paar blöde Sprüche deswegen anhören müssen."

S: "Glaubst du es gibt irgendetwas was mehr wehtun könnte als die letzen Jahre? Danach halte ich gerade noch ein paar blöde Kommentare aus."

Grissom wirkte hilflos. Ihm war klar wie sehr er sie verletzt hatte. Doch er konnte es nicht ändern, auch wenn er wünschte er könnte.

G: "Ich… mir ist klar dass ich… ich konnte nicht anders…-"

S: "Ist schon gut. Ich versuche so gut wie möglich zu vergessen." Als er nicht antwortete oder etwas dazu sagte fügte sie in einem Ton von dem sie hoffte er würde unbeschwert wirken hinzu "Was machen wir heute? Du hast anscheinen frei."

G: "Keine Ahnung. So wie ich aussehe lassen die mich bestimmt nirgendshin."

Sara setze sich auf das Bett. "Ich hätte da noch eine Idee."

G: "Die da wäre?" er kam langsam auf sie zu und küsste sie sanft.

S: "Wart ab.", nuschelte sie halb in seinen Mund.

Er drückte sie sanft aufs Bett und stütze sich mit der rechten hand darauf ab um ihr nicht sein gesamtes Körpergewicht aufzuhalsen.

Grissom löste sich kurz von ihr "Hör mal, mir ist das hier ernst. Ich will nicht nur-

Ihre Lippen stoppten ihn am weiterreden.

S: "Halt den Mund."

Wenig später hatten sein Hemd und ihr Top ihren neuen platz neben dem Bett eingenommen.

Plötzlich sprang Grissom auf und durchsuchte sämtliche Taschen seines Hemdes. Sara sah ihn verwirrt an. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären was er da tat.

S: "Gris? Willst du das hier nicht zu ende bringen?"

Er schenkte ihr einen kurzen begehrenden Blick, bevor er seine Schlüsselkarte aus einer Hemdtasche zog und die Tür von innen verschloss.

Mit dem Rücken zur nun abgeschlossenen Tür und den Armen auf dem Türknopf ruhend sah er sie jetzt an.

G: "Ich will nur auf Nummer sicher gehen."

* * *

so, jetzt hab ich gaanz schnell ein gaaaanz langes chappi hochgeladen.. 

jetzt will ich aber au schön brav meine reviews, klar?wolt ihr nich mal den knopf da unten drücken?-keine chance zum antworten lass- also worauf wartet ihr noch..verschwendet doch eure kostbare zeit nich mit dem lesen von dem quatsch, den ich hier unten ranschreib-da steht eh immer nur(nett umschrieben): ICH WILL NE REVIEW, SONST KÖNNTE DAS NÄCHSTE CHAPPI "ETWAS" LÄNGER DAUERN..


	13. Chapter 13

sunny: krankenhaus?alles in ordnung?-besorgt anschau- also ok, des lass ich mal als ausrede durchgehen-ausnahmsweise.. ;)

carrie: na und jetzt hat sich des alles mit der entschuldigung erledigt!-greg vorbeischick- kann dich ja ablenken.. omg, ich will definitiv nich für deine depressionen verantwortlich sein-gug, hier neues chappi, du wieder psychisch voll da?

sarasidle: sorry..hat n bissle länger gebraucht..aber du hast mich au ganz schön auf die folter gespannt..moment mal: DES TUST DU JA NOCH IMMER!schreib weiter!SCHNELL!

sunny3: jip..und hier gehts dann in rießen schritten auf zum happy end ;)

* * *

Als Cath, Warrick, Nick und Greg am Abend zurück kamen konnten sie Grissom und Sara nirgends finden. Sie waren in keinem der Zimmer. Also beschlossen sie noch mal runter zum Billardspielen zugehen. Warrick hatte mit Cath noch eine Rechnung offen. 

C: "Nur noch die schwarze Acht. Déja vu?" fragte sie Warrick, als er über den Tisch gebeugt die Kugel anvisierte.

W: "Nur ein wenig. Ich wette die krieg ich rein."

C: "Du weißt noch was bei unserer letzen wette passiert ist?"

W: "Wenn ich die versenke heiratest du mich."

Greg und Nick sahen geschockt Cath an, die kurz darüber nachdachte.

C: "Klar. Und wenn nicht darf ich heute Nacht mit dir anstellen was ich will."

Greg fielen fast die Augen raus, als er sah wie Warrick Cath küsste. Nick hingegen grinste die beiden an.

N: "Ich wusste es."

Greg wirkte nicht ansprechbar. Er starrte immer noch auf die stelle an der Warrick und Cath gerade noch gestanden haben.

W: "Hat er vergessen zu atmen?", Warrick sah Greg besorgt an.

C: "Sieht noch lebendig aus.", sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor seinem Gesicht herum.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf "Wie… wie lang?", fragte er Cath entgeistert.

C: "Ein paar Monate. Ich dachte selbst ihr hättet es langsam merken müssen"

N: "Hab ich. Nur mir wollte niemand glauben."

Greg wirkte für einen Moment wieder einigermaßen gefasst, bis er wieder den selben Blick, diesmal Richtung der Tür aufsetze.

C: "Greg, wirklich alles ok?"

Greg: "Und die zwei?" er deutet auf Grissom und Sara die ineinander verschlungen an der Wand lehnten und nicht gerade den Anschein einer rein platonischen Freundschaft vermuten ließen.

Nick lachte laut auf. "Ich hatte Recht."

Greg sah zu Cath. "Ich dachte nicht das sie wirklich…"

C: "Ach komm schon, Greggo. Du findest auch wen anderes. Sara ist jetzt wohl nicht mehr zu haben."

Greg: "Ich hab ne Freundin!", protestierte er.

N: "Klar. Dann haben alle außer mir jemanden.", sagte Nick etwas gekränkt.

Sara die sich mit Grissom im Schlepptau langsam genähert hatte sagte plötzlich hinter Nick "Du kannst dich jederzeit bei mir melden." Nick fuhr zusammen. Sara lehnte sich gegen seine Wange. "Gris muss ja nicht alle wissen, was-"

Grissom zog sie an der Hüfte von ihm weg.

G: "Denkst du das lasse ich zu?"

Sara grinste ihn an "Nein. Du bist ja eifersüchtig!"

G: "Klar. Du hast mich halb verrückt gemacht mir Greg's Pullover und wieso habt ihr überhaupt im selben Bett-"

S: "Hey, hey. Der Pulli lag noch bei mir, weil er ihn bei unserem letzten DVD Abend vergessen hatte. Und in meinem Bett geschlafen hat er nur als Freund. Vermutlich hatte er angst du würdest doch noch zurückschlagen, wenn er sich in dein Zimmer traut.."

Grissom musste unfreiwillig grinsen.

Sara beobachtete ihn skeptisch.

S: "Du hättest doch nicht wirklich-?"

G: "Oh, ich weiß es nicht, aber vielleicht war es doch besser so. Woher weißt du das Greg-"

S: "Er hat es mir gebeichtet. Hatte Angst um seinen Job."

G: "Jetzt würde ich ihn gerne…"

S: "Angst, es macht eine schlechte Figur sich von seinen Mitarbeitern die Nase blutig schlagen zu lassen?"

G: "Ich denke einfach es untergräbt meine Autorität etwas."

Greg und Nick, die ebenfalls wie Warrick und Cath alles mitgehört hatten lachten. Cath hatte nicht lange auf die Antwort ihrer Frage warten müssen.

G: "Was?"

Beim Anblick von Grissoms wütendem Blick verstummten beide plötzlich.

Greg: "Nichts, nichts Boss."

N: "Nein. Tut uns leid. Es ist nur..." Sara konnte erkennen wie er sich schnell eine Antwort zusammen suchte. "Jetzt haben wir gleich doppelten Beziehungsstress im Labor."

G: "Mach dir da mal keine sorgen, Cath und Warrick können damit umgehen."

N: "Ich mach mir weniger sorgen um die Beiden als um euch"

Währenddessen fragte Greg Cath geschockt: "Wieso wusste ER es?"

C: "ER ist eben nicht du. Grissom redet sowieso nie mit irgendjemandem, es bestand keine allzu große Gefahr das er uns auffliegen lässt."

Greg wirkte etwas beleidigt, fing sich jedoch wieder schnell. "Boss, ich…uhm, wollte mich noch entschuldigen. Richtig."

G: "Danke, aber du wirst trotzdem die nächsten Tage nicht damit rechnen können einen spannenden Fall zu kriegen. Ich denke Doc Robbins kann immer Hilfe gebrauchen."

Greg stand das entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Boss, bitte… Ich-"

S: "Greg, nimm es einfach so hin, er hätte dich auch feuern können. Außerdem schau ihn dir doch an. Du hast ihn ganz schön zugerichtet."

Greg resignierte schließlich und ließ sich, von all den Neuigkeiten überrascht, erst einmal in den Stuhl sacken und musste seine Gedanken ordnen.

Nick schob ihm seine noch unberührte Cola hin. "Wird schon wieder."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Zimmerverteilung für die letzte Nacht in LA war diesmal allerdings wieder etwas anders als sie hätte sein sollen, wäre jeder in sein ursprüngliches Zimmer gegangen. Sara übernachtete bei Grissom, Cath bei Warrick und Greg und Nick hatten Sara's und Cath's Zimmer in beschlag genommen.

Die beiden lagen auf ihren Betten und diskutierten die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages aus.

N: "Was so ein paar Tage in einer anderen Stadt alles ausmachen können."

Greg: "Glaubst du die halten das auch in Vegas weiterhin durch?"

N: "Ich denke sie haben lang genug darauf gewartet. Schrecklich wie die sich angestellt haben. Wenn sie jetzt so weitermachen werd ich mich aber einmischen."

Greg: "Aber nur so als kleiner Tipp: Gewalt hilft dir bei Grissom nichts. Als ich ihm die verpasst hab hatte ich das Gefühl er würde gar nicht mitbekommen ob es wehtut oder nicht."

N: "Er ist auch nur ein Mensch. Wahrscheinlich hat er gewartet bis du weg warst und hat dann laut los geschrieen. Oder ihn haben seine Gedanken an SEINE Sara betäubt" grinste ihn Nick an.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bei Warrick und Cath gab es ein anderes Thema zu diskutieren. Sie hatten nicht weitergespielt und somit lag ihre Wette auf der Kippe.

C: "Tja, und jetzt? Du hättest eh nicht getroffen. Sagen wir doch einfach ich habe gewonnen."

W: "So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon." Er holte aus seiner Hemdtasche eine kleine Schmuckbox und kniete sich vor sie hin.

C: "Nein, Warrick. Tu das nicht. Das ist…"

W: "Hey, ich hatte das schon länger vor. Lass mich das jetzt bitte tun, sonst krieg ich kein Wort mehr raus." Er wirkte nervös.

"Also, Cath… ich bitte dich… willst du mich heiraten?" stotterte er.

Cath grinste ihn nur freudestrahlend an und nickte. Warrick stand auf und schon schmiss sich Cath ihm um den Hals.

C: "Du weit ja gar nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe."

W: "Stimmt. Aber ich weiß wie sehr ich dich liebe, und das ist wirklich ganz schön extrem."

Die beiden küssten sich und taumelten langsam eng ineinander verschlungen zum Bett, worauf sie sich fallen ließen.

C: "Ich werde heute Nacht aber trotzdem mit dir machen was ich will." Grinste sie ihn an.

W: "Stehe zu diensten. Ich habe absolut keinen Einwand."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Grissoms Zimmer hingegen lagen Sara und er in einem Bett. Er hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt und die beiden sahen sich gemeinsam die Decke an.

S: "Ich meine, du weißt es ja schon. Aber ich… ich liebe dich." Sie wandte ihre Augen nich von der Decke. Es war eine ganz tolle Idee gewesen einem Mann mit solcher Bindungsangst so etwas zu sagen, das wusste sie selbst. Aber wenn er jetzt schon einmal so weit über seinen eigenen schatten gesprungen war, konnte sie ebenso gut alles riskieren.

G: "Ich…also… du kennst mich. Ich kann nicht einfach so etwas sagen. Gibst du dich für den Anfang mit einem ‚ich bin verrückt nach dir' zufrieden?"

Sara dreht sich zu ihm um und nickte.

S: "Das ist schon mehr als ich von dir je erwartet hätte."

Er zog sie auf sich und die beiden tauchten in ihre eigene Welt ein. In dieser Nacht gab es nur die beiden. Keine Kollegen, keine Arbeit. Keinen bestimmten Ort oder Zeit. Nur sie.

THE END

* * *

daran hab ich mich schwer getan..ich hoff es is ed zuuuu kitschig... 

danke fürs lesen und reviewen!ihr seit klasse!

ich leide gerade an akuter kreativitätslosigkeit-die nächste ff kann no n bissle dauern..


End file.
